Suddenly Love
by Viicky
Summary: Bella tinha uma vida comum até se deparar com dois amores : o garoto mais perfeito do mundo e a dança , mas ela descobre que nem tudo é tão perfeito assim e é ai que começa o problema"
1. Prólogo

**-Prólogo**

-De repente eu estou na frente das luzes/tudo parece assustador e bonito ao mesmo tempo/e todo o dia eu tento apenas respirar/eu quero mostrar pra todos a verdade que está em mim

"_E__ra como se meu coração parasse, eu devia subir naquele palco e mostrar pra todos quem eu era, mostrar principalmente pra alguém que eu nunca precisei dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse ali, outros contariam como foi, como eu estava maravilhosa, então ele saberia que não foi nada pra mim e que eu nunca o amei, mas isso seria uma mentira_ ".

**N/A : **Ok , ok . Eu nem sei se eu estou fazendo direito isso aqui .MEDÃO .

Então delicinhas , não sei se alguém vai ler a minha fic , é baseada em fatos reais (/ousejaéaminhavidaquetáai ., e eu sei que vou chorar ao escrever , mas eu vou tentar sempre melhorar e escrever mais . Vou postar o primeiro capitulo agora e quero saber o que acham e preciso avisar que o primeiro não está tão bom quanto os próximos , por ser o primeiro evidentemente .

Eu estou muito muito insegura em relação a essa historia , então preciso saber realmente o que acham , e brigada vike , por tudo , a melhor beta do universo e que mostrou isso aqui


	2. Matérias Extracurriculares

1.**Matérias Extracurriculares .**

_"Querido Diário, ah que coisa ridícula. Meu diário gatão..._

_Minha mãe adorada e amada me mandou escrever pra expressar as minhas emoções, eu briguei no começo, mas talvez funcione. Eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas portudoqueémaissagrado finge que é só Bella, então eu fiz 17 anos a pouco,e estudo naquela escola minúscula que mais parece um abrigo pra gente sem teto de tanta gente que tem ,do que uma escola , mas pula essa parte . Minha melhor das melhores é a Nessie, que namora o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, o Jake. Pois é, eu quase tive um derrame quando descobri que eles se pegaram, mas uma semana depois eles já estavam namorando e agora eu não consigo imaginar um longe do outro .Tudo bem , deu aquela coisa de meu deus , minha melhor amiga tem um namorado e eu não , mas eu sempre achei que amor era uma coisa meio boba , e que jamais isso vai acontecer pra mim , tanto é que meu histórico são meninos que eu mal conheço e apenas para diversão , me senti uma vadia agora , mas não sou não, é só DIVERSÃO ('66 . Minha mãe vive reclamando que eu preciso de um namorado , só que eu não sou igual a ela que segue os hormônios e com 19 anos se casa e tem filho pra três anos depois se separar . Ah sim , meus pais são separados desde os meus 2 anos ,quando minha mãe veio aqui pra Seattle e deixou meu pai em Forks , depois de alguns anos ela conheceu o Phil que joga no time reserva de futebol americano de Seattle . Uma vez por mês eu visito o Charlie , meu pai , eu gosto de ficar com ele , é um tempo que eu tenho pra respirar . Bom , minha delicinha de diário eu só escrevo besteira aqui , amanha tem a bendita aula de álgebra logo no primeiro , então eu preciso dormir .Boa noite , sonhe comigo e durma com os anjos , porque um dia você vai estar dormindo comigo e sonhando com os anjos" –qq . Foi mal , não resisti _

-BELLA, BELLA. ACORDA FILHA, TÁ NA HORA.

– ACORDEI. MÃE. –eu gritei pra ela. Argh, odeio segunda feira , tem dia pior ?

Eu levantei da cama meio tonta e fui cambaleando pro banheiro, tomei um banho quente que não dava vontade de sair e depois me arrumei,o meu cabelo tava se rebeldiando hoje,desisti e deixei de qualquer jeito mesmo .

-Bom dia Bela Adormecida, o sonho tava bom? – minha mãe sempre com aquele humor negro matinal .

-Bom dia bruxa má da branca de neve. -eu rebati - Sei lá, nem sonhei essa noite.

-Você sempre sonha só não se lembra. -ela sorriu. –Filha, eu acho que tenho a deixado muito sozinha, se você preferir eu posso ficar aqui com você , o Phil não vai se importar .–Minha mãe acompanharia o Phil em um de seus jogos , mas eu já estava acostumada com essa crise de culpa .

-Ah mãe, por favor, eu vou ficar bem, a Nessie ta ai do lado qualquer coisa. – eu e a Nessie morávamos praticamente grudadas , quando minha mãe viajava, eu passava mais tempo na casa dela do que na minha , quando a gente não ficava conversando na janela de madrugada.

-Tudo bem filha, mas me liga TODOS os dias. – eu ia dizer "tenho mais o que fazer", mas fiquei com pena dela.

-Ok mãe, to indo, beijoteamotchau! – me levantei dei um beijo nela e peguei meu casaco e a mochila.

Peguei a chave da picape e saí, ela falo alguma coisa, mas eu não entendi. Entrei no carro e buzinei pra Nessie, ela conseguia ser mais atrasada que eu.

- Tchau mãe – ouvi-a gritar e logo depois ela veio quase que correndo até a picape.

-Amiga fez a lição de álgebra? – ela entrou no carro com aquela cara de "fiquei namorando e não estudei"

- Nessie, Bom dia, nossa eu to super bem e você amiga? – nós rimos. – Sim , eu fiz , quer copiar no caminho?

-Eu _preciso _copiar.

A escola estava mais agitada que o normal. Espero que seja porque alguma coisa de bombástico finalmente tenha acontecido. Mas do nada surgiu àquela criatura virada em músculo.

-Meninas, bom dia, eu tava morrendo de saudades – aquele sorriso acabava com qualquer mau humor.

-Heey Jake, quanto drama, você viu a gente ontem. -eu o abracei.

-Mas eu já to com saudade. - ele sorriu pra mim e depois agarrou e deu um beijão de cinema na Nessie – E com muita saudade disso. - disse ele meio sem fôlego.

-Mas, então Jake, o que ta acontecendo? – sim, eu tava muito curiosa.

- Ah, inventaram mais uma matéria extracurricular - ele deu de ombros.

Droga! Eu, a Nessie e o Jake pretendíamos ir pra faculdade de Dartmouth, mas um dos requisitos para bolsistas eram esportes, ou seja, matéria extracurricular. Só que trimestre passado já nos obrigaram a começar uma, eu decidi pelo Balé, pra ver se eu deixava de ser descoordenada ,porque eu amava musica clássica e por que a Nessie também fazia ,e por isso ela não precisou mudar nada, já que o Balé já era extra-curricular. O Jake sempre jogou beisebol e também não precisou escolher outro esporte, mas agora teria que ter mais um pra todos nós.

-Eu não acredito, eu não sei fazer nada, eu nasci um desastre, o que eu vou jogar? –eu sentia o desespero chegando.

-Você dizia isso antes do balé Bella. A gente vai pensar em alguma coisa. – Nessie sempre pensando positivo

-Na verdade, eu já pensei garotas. Vamos jogar badminton!- ele piscou.

-Badminton?-o olhei confusa.

- Na falta de coisa melhor né. –bufou a Nessie.

Então nós seguimos pra tortura chamada álgebra e combinamos de ir na secretaria falar do tal de badminton. Depois disso a manha seguiu tediosamente. Fui pra casa e minha mãe já tinha saído, ela e o Phil foram para **Connecticut**, ou seja, SOZINHA EM CASA.

Eu gostava do silencio e de ter a casa pra mim. Esquentei o almoço, lavei a louça e fui me arrumar para a aula de Balé. Agora minhas tardes estavam lotadas. Segundas e Quartas eu tinha Balé e Terças e Quintas eu teria badminton.

Eu fui pro estúdio de dança e cheguei lá cedo demais. O Jake largaria a Nessie aqui, então eu fiquei me alongando e olhando o ensaio da Alice Cullen. Ela era perfeita, em falta de palavra melhor. Flutuava ao invés de dançar, ela causa inveja em muitas bailarinas daqui, mas não em mim, eu a achava encantadora. Nunca falei com ela, ela era demais pra mim digamos assim, mas ela era simpática com qualquer pessoa. Era linda, parecia uma fada com aqueles cabelos curtos e espetadinhos, e tão branca quanto o papel. Eu ficaria até com medo de tocar nela e quebrar. Uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana.

Nessie chegou e interrompeu meus pensamentos.

-Oi amiga, chegou a muito tempo ?

-Não muito, eu não tinha o que fazer em casa.

Nesse momento a professora Sarah chegou, e cada uma foi pro seu lugar.

A aula se seguiu e nós ensaiamos para o espetáculo, esse ano era "Sonho de uma noite de verão", eu ficaria atrás, morria de medo de errar na frente de todo mundo.

Fui pra casa, fiz o trabalho de biologia ,jantei , tomei banho e depois peguei meu livro preferido pra ver se me dava sono, Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare. Talvez seja por isso que naquela noite sonhei que eu era a Julieta e alguém me abraçava forte, provalmente o meu Romeu. Ri desse pensamento.

De manha foi à mesma coisa de sempre, e chegando na escola não foi diferente , mas em Biologia eu e a Nessie precisamos sair porque a professora Sarah nos chamou . Ela só quis avisar que nós poderíamos criar coreografias para o espetáculo porque haveria um tempo sobrando. Vi os olhos de Alice brilharem com a noticia.

O comunicado urgente nós fez perder a aula toda e nós fomos direto pra lanchonete onde iríamos encontrar o Jake e depois seguir para o bendito badminton. Eu agradeci a idéia, melhor do que ter que cozinhar.

Jake chegou um pouco depois, sempre sorrindo.

- Oi meninas, tudo bem? Como foi a aula? – ele tava todo suado, provavelmente veio do treino de beisebol.

-Menos cansativa que a sua pelo jeito. –eu respondi e nós rimos.

-Pois é né Bella, ele vai acabar me trocando por esse beisebol. - rebateu a Nessie, a ciumenta da Nessie.

-Quanto ciúmes amor, eu não tenho culpa se eu sou tão bom em beisebol - ele sorriu e agarrou a Nessie , eles nunca ficavam brigados por muito tempo .

-E muito modesto também. – eu acrescentei.

Depois do ataque de ciúmes da Nessie e as besteiras do Jake, nós almoçamos e tomamos um sundae .O tempo passava rápido perto deles, e eu nunca me senti a vela da situação, antes de namorados eles era meus amigos, então eu não tava atrapalhando nada .

O Jake pareceu ler meus pensamentos e começo com as piadinhas.

-Hey Bella , eu acho que você precisa de um namorado , você já ta ficando velha e vai sobrar pra tia .

- Vai vê o velha Jake. Pra que namorado? É só atraso de vida. – eu e minha teoria de faça com os homens os que eles fazem com as mulheres.

-Você fala por que não tem, e olha que não é nem por falta de opção porque o Mike baba por você e não é só ele não – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Amor, como assim? Quem mais gosta da Bells? Fala para mim – a Nessie tava quase sacudindo o Jake .

- O Embry, ele tem uma quedona por ela. – pronto, agora sim eles iam me incomodar.

- O que joga beisebol com você? – Ah, que interesse súbito esse dela pela minha vida amorosa.

-É, ele mesmo, vocês nunca viram o jeito que ele olha pra Bells ?

- Ok, chega ta? O Embry é super divertido e tudo mais, mas não adianta ter esperança, eu jamais vou , éer ... Namorar com ele, a gente não combina.

-Bella, francamente, você e _relacionamentos_ não combinam né? – ela tava me irritando, depois me chamam de mal humorada e não sabem por que.

- Muito comovente da parte de vocês , mas chega , vamos mudar de assunto. Novidades Jake?

- Tenho, não é bem novidade, mas serve pra fugir do assunto. Apareceu um garoto novo lá no campo, ele joga tão bem quanto eu, e eu acho que ele é colega de vocês em biologia.

- A gente não tava na aula, a professora Sarah chamou a gente. Mas e ai, quem é esse garoto? – eu tinha pena dessas pessoas que trocavam de escola, deve ser ruim chegar sem conhecer ninguém.

- Edward Cullen, irmão do Emmett e da Alice, é tão branco quanto eles, e já chego falando com as lideres de torcida, que duvida que ele vá ficar com elas. – ele bufou.

Irmão da Alice? Branco igual a ela? Eu espero que não seja tão bonito e perfeito como ela, eu me sentia tão inferior perto dela, tão _normal._

_-_Mas ele é legal amor?

- Pelo que parece é gatinha, mas eu não conversei muito com ele.

- Se vocês ainda pretendem ir pro badminton, acho melhor a gente ir amores . – eu os apressei, o tempo realmente passava rápido com eles.

- Claro Bells. Vamos Nessie .– ele pegou a mão dela.

E assim a gente foi pro ginásio, talvez fosse legal badminton, eu só teria que aprender a jogar, e não bater em ninguém, nem em mim mesma, ser rápida, ter coordenação motora... Ta, ia ser uma missão impossível eu jogar bem, mas tudo por Darmouth .

**.xxx.**

**N/A : **eu realmente com medo de não conseguir colocar no papel tudo que eu imaginei , mas o melhor são os cortes da Bella , aquela coisa bem viicky , ela parece tanto comigo coitada –qq . MEN , se eu fosse a Bella teria dado uns pega no Jake antes da Nessie , mas ela é meio devagar a pobrezinha , perdeu então . opasklopaskl ' , tenho capítulos prontos mas eu só vou postar se souber que alguém alem da vike vai ler , então review gatinhas e gatinhos ,porque eu necessito saber o que vocês acharam . Mega beiijooz – **viicky m. **

**N/B:**FESTA NA CASA DA BELLA GENTE ADORO, auihsdahda, men é tão bom tá betando uma fic da minha melhor *-* tá ligado vicky é melhor sim, saiuhdiuahda MEN feliz aniversário pra ela, já começamos bombando viram né? Men que jake é ESSE? Gzuis me morde, iusdhiuahsduiahda meeeen FELIZ ANIVERSARIO ATRASADO K, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA, E TU MERECE TUDO DE BOM MINHA VIDA!, bjs **vitória pixel jett.**


	3. Badminton

Nós seguimos para o ginásio. Eu não sei por que, mas eu estava tremendo. Talvez porque eu pudesse matar alguém com uma raquete, ou me matar.

O Jake e a Nessie se agarravam, como se estivessem em uma bolha do amor , eu resolvi controlar meu pânico de esportes e seguir.

Depois do balé isso deveria ser fácil. _Deveria_, mas não tava sendo. Eu olhei pra aquele ginásio enorme feito de tijolinhos laranja e com as portas de madeira. Era algo tão inofensivo, não podia parecer um lugar de filme de terror. Então porque a musiquinha de suspense ficava martelando na minha cabeça antes de eu abrir a porta? Ah, porque eu sou uma medrosa.

Eu abri a porta e aparentemente não havia nada de assustador ali, havia várias quadras divididas por redes do chão ao teto, cada uma pra alguma modalidade diferente.

Não sabia onde era então resolvi seguir o Jake. Meus passos foram ficando mais lentos e a Nessie me puxou pra ir ao lado dela. Nós fomos para a quadra 4, onde estava um homem que devia ser quarentão, mas que estava em forma. O Jake foi logo cumprimentando-o e eu e a Nessie demos um oi de longe .

-Que bom que você veio Jacob. - o homem disse com um sorriso esperançoso.

-Eu disse que viria. E eu trouxe a Bella e a Nessie professor Carly. - ele gesticulou pra nós duas - Somos os primeiros?

- E únicos pelo o que parece. - agora eu entendi a cara de esperança dele. - Então, eu sou o professor Carly e vou ensinar badminton pra vocês. - ele sorriu. Não. Sério? Eu pensei que ele iria ensinar futebol. Eu preciso controlar esse meu sarcasmo. - Vocês conhecem as regras do badminton?

Eu e a Nessie negamos com a cabeça. Mas o geniozinho do Jake sorriu.

-Eu conheço sim professor. - ele deu um sorrisinho convencido.

-Bom, então eu vou explicar para as meninas. O badminton é um esporte individual ou de duplas, semelhante ao Tênis, praticado com uma raquete e uma peteca. Esse esporte existe há mais de 2000 anos e é um dos mais praticados no mundo, sendo o mais rápido esporte de raquetes, com a peteca alcançando velocidades de até 350 km/h em um _smash _.- eu juro que estou tentando entender , mas tá difícil . -O objetivo do jogo é, usando a raquete, rebater a peteca sobre a rede para a quadra do adversário, sem deixar a peteca tocar no chão. Aquele que deixar a peteca cair dentro do seu lado da quadra, ou rebater a peteca para fora da quadra, perde a jogada. Se o jogador (ou parceiro) que ganha a jogada for o que a iniciou, então marca-se um ponto e começa uma nova jogada; se não, passa a ser o adversário quem serve, e é esse que ganha o ponto.A primeira dupla a atingir 21 pontos ganha o _game._Entenderam ?

-Éeer... Sim professor. - respondeu a Nessie tentando parecer firme, mas eu vi a minha cara de confusa espelhada no rosto dela.

-Bom, acredito que seja por causa dos requisitos de Darmouth que vocês estão aqui, não é?- nós afirmamos com a cabeça. - Bom então eu vou buscar meu relatório na secretaria e Jacob , você começa ensinando as meninas ? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Claro claro.

- É Isabella Swan e Reneesme Masen ,não é ?

-Bella e Nessie professor. - a Nessie respondeu quase com um reflexo apontando pra mim e pra ela.

-Ok. Já volto.

Então o professor Carly saiu e o Jake logo seguiu pra um lado da quadra.

-Peguem as raquetes meninas, vocês vão jogar contra mim enquanto não chega mais ninguém.

-Ah, claro amor. - e a Nessie foi saltitando até o outro lado da quadra. Da onde veio toda aquela empolgação? Agora eu era a única que não sabia o que tava fazendo ali?

- Jake, onde eu fico? - eu perguntei perdida.

-Ali Bells - ele apontou pra um lugar do nosso lado da quadra.

Mas quando o Jake ia começar, a porta do ginásio bateu. Olhamos-nos por impulso, por mais rápido que fosse devia ser o professor Carly. Eu olhava, e conforme se aproximava eu percebi que não era o professor. Era um aluno, ele era alto e com os músculos muito bem distribuídos embaixo de uma camiseta cinza, sem falar que ele andava como um modelo. Como se fosse impossível, havia algo melhor nele do que aquele corpo: o rosto. Seus cabelos eram da cor estranha mais perfeita, eram de um bronze brilhante e os fios eram propositalmente desarrumados. Seu rosto era muito branco como se nunca tivesse visto o sol e parecia de mármore, eu me sentia como se estivesse perto de uma escultura viva. Sua boca era de um vermelho _convidativo. _Mas o principal ainda estava por vim, àquela imensidão verde em seus olhos me hipnotizaram. Não eram simples olhos verdes, é um verde que eu nunca havia visto na vida, algo totalmente... PERFEITO.

- Oi, vocês já começaram? Eu encontrei o professor Carly no caminho e ele disse que eu tava atrasado. - ele deu um sorriso torto encantador.

Foi quando eu ouvi aquela voz doce e firme, a voz mais linda do mundo, que eu acordei dos meus devaneios e percebi onde estava. A terceira guerra mundial podia estar acontecendo que eu nem teria percebido. Resolvi me recompor e desviar do seu olhar. Agora , mais do que nunca eu me sentia a pessoa mais insignificante do universo , extremamente comum perto daquele deus grego do meu lado. Ele não podia ser real, alguém tão perfeito assim não existe. Era o que eu pensava até agora, pelo menos.

- Ah, oi Edward. A aula a recém começou. Não sabia que você ia fazer badminton - disse o Jake o cumprimentando.

-Darmouth . Meu pai resolveu complicar a minha vida, e quer que eu vá pra lá pelos meus méritos e não com o dinheiro dele. - ele revirou os olhos.

- Nós também estamos aqui por causa dos requisitos de Darmouth . - ele piscou. -Você já falou com o treinador Quelly sobre o jogo de domingo? - ok, o assunto agora era beisebol.

-Ele viu como eu joguei, eu nem precisei falar nada, já to no time. - o Jake pareceu ficar perdido em emoções, não sabia se ficava feliz pelo time ter ficado mais forte, ou com raiva de finalmente ter alguém melhor que ele. Eu ri internamente disso.

-Ah, claro. Você joga bem sim, vai vê é de família né ? - jogar bem, ser lindo , perfeito ,ser melhor do que os outros em tudo que faz ,com certeza igual a Alice . Mas o Jake pensou no outro irmão pelo visto.

-O Emmett diz que foi ele que me ensinou, mas beisebol a gente já nasce sabendo - ele sorriu e mexeu no cabelo, largando a mochila no banco .- Vamos jogar ?

-Vamos ia jogar contra as meninas , ah , deixa eu apresentar , essa é a Nessie , minha gatinha e a Bella . - eu sorri timidamente e senti o que há muito tempo não sentia : minhas bochechas esquentarem e eu sabia que estava ficando vermelha . Droga

- Oi Edward, nossa você é tão bonito quanto a Alice - disse a Nessie , nada tímida . Eu não posso me esquecer de matar ela depois. E parece que o Jake teve a mesma ideia .

-É o que dizem. - ele deu um sorriso convencido - E você é a Bella ? - ele me fitava com aquela imensidão verde.

-É o que dizem. - eu repeti. Que tipo de idiota eu era? O cara mais bonito da galáxia fala comigo e eu repito o que ele diz, é de cortar os pulsos. Mas ele riu da minha resposta, provavelmente me achando ridícula.

-Boa resposta. Mas, então como ficam as duplas? - o Jake ia responder, mas o Edward foi mais rápido - O casal contra eu e a Bella ? Você se garante Jacob? - ele sorriu pra mim.

-Claro, a Bells vai acabar batendo com a raquete na própria cabeça mesmo, nada pode ser pior que isto. - eles estavam se provocando e me usando como desculpa, eu vou tocar o Jake de um penhasco, é sério.

-Sem problemas, eu ensino ela a jogar, em meia hora ela vai estar melhor que eu e você juntos , não é Bella ? - RESPIRA Bella, respira .

-Eu não acredito em milagres, mas não custa tentar.- eu respondi .E ele se aproximou e chegou perto do meu ouvido . OME :o

-Ok. Imagine a pessoa que você quer matar nesse momento - ele sussurrava pra mim.

-O Jacob, com certeza, ele vai ver onde vai parar a minha raquete. - eu fiz uma careta.

-Perfeito, mas pense na peteca, você vai bater com toda a força pro outro lado, e reto. - Ele me abraçou por trás e segurou meus braços, mostrando como eu deveria fazer. E eu senti o aroma de menta, ou algo parecido , era o melhor cheiro que eu já senti . Quando que ele vai parar de ser perfeito?

-Aham. - Foi só o que eu conseguia dizer, e quando olhei pro outro lado vi o Jake ansioso pelo jogo e a Nessie me olhando maliciosamente.

-Agora, é só correr e não deixá-la cair. Eu vou tentar pegar todas, mas se vier pro seu lado você pega .Tudo bem ? -ele disse voltando pro seu lugar.

-Aham. - Idiota, eu devia falar mais que uma silaba .- Eu vou tentar .- respondi por fim .

-E vai conseguir. - ele sorriu.

-Vamos começar logo então.-gritou o Jake do outro lado .- Pronto pra perder Cullen ? - ele falou num tom brincalhão.

-Eu não sei como é isso Black, talvez um dia você possa me explicar. - TOMA JAKE! Eu vou começar a anotar essas respostinhas.

-Um dia. - respondeu o Jake sem resposta e contendo a raiva.E a Nessie fez um UAU silencioso pra mim .Eu tive que rir, baixo, mas ri .

Então o Jake lançou a peteca e o jogo começou, as dez primeiras jogadas o Edward pegou e eu nem me mexi. Nem ele ,nem o Jake deixaram a peteca cair .Mas aí na décima primeira a Nessie não conseguiu e foi ponto pra gente .Nós retomamos o jogo e o professor Carly chegou e começou a acompanhar . Mas só o que eu conseguia olhar era _ele, _tão perfeito, mesmo com os primeiros vestígios de suor ele continuava lindo. Eu fiz um pedido mental de que se estivesse sonhando não queria que ninguém me acordasse, eu poderia ficar pra sempre olhando pra ele. Mas alguma coisa bateu na minha cabeça e eu não consegui raciocinar mais, só vi o chão e sabia que era pra onde eu ia. Senti um par de mãos frias em mim e depois não vi mais nada.

**.xxx.**

Eu comecei a voltar a realidade, mas ainda não tinha forças pra abrir os olhos .

- Ai meu deus, ela ta viva? Sacode ela Edward, toca água nela, qualquer coisa . -era a voz da Nessie, ela devia ta preocupada.

-Calma, ela já vai acordar. - eu ouvi aquela voz de sinos e isso me despertou.

-O que... Aconteceu? - eu perguntei confusa e me levantando.

-Graças a deus amiga. Antes de você morrer você precisa deixar suas coisas de herança pra mim - interrompeu a Nessie .

-A peteca, éer, bateu na sua cabeça - respondeu o Edward, ignorando-a e me olhando . - Você esta bem?

-Acho que sim, mas como... - eu não consegui continuar, senti a tontura de novo mas ele me segurou .

-É melhor você sentar, ou vai desmaiar de novo. -ele sorriu de canto pra mim. Deus, que criatura perfeita.

-Ei Bells , me desculpa . Na verdade a culpa não foi bem minha, você que tava olhando pra outros lados. -disse o Jake se aproximando com um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Tinha que ser. E me lembre de te bater com a raquete depois. - eu respondi e todos riram.

-Claro, claro . Vai doer muito mesmo. - falou ele sarcástico.

-Eu te ajudo - o Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Obrigada. - vermelha de novo, é claro que eu estava .

-Hey Edward, vê se da próxima vez para de encantar a Bella . - disse a Nessie .

- Encantar? - ele perguntou confuso.

-Claro você acha que ela tava olhando pra onde quando a peteca bateu na cabeça dela? - ela falou como se parecesse obvio.

-HAHA. Muito engraçado Reneesme . - eu respondi, fuzilando ela com os olhos.

-Para, ela vai ficar mais vermelha que um pimentão amor. - falou o Jake.

-Não dá bola pra eles, foi azar de principiante . - Edward falou baixinho.

-Vou tentar acreditar nisso.

Nesse momento o professor Carly se aproximou e eu percebi a cena: Eu sentada no banco com aquele deus grego do lado , _segurando a minha mão ._Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco e ele teve que sair pra dar caminho ao professor .

-Bella , você esta bem ? -perguntou o professor parecendo preocupado.

-Agora sim.

-Consegue continuar o jogo?

-Consigo, eu acho.

-Então vamos lá.

Nós voltamos a jogar e eu toquei apenas cinco vezes na peteca, e só acertei duas .Eu sabia que jamais jogaria bem badminton , mas com certeza agora eu tinha uma motivação bem grande pra tentar aprender .

**.xxx.**

O Jake e a Nessie foram à frente enquanto eu guardava minhas coisas . Eu fiquei por ultimo e estava sozinha no ginásio, era o que eu pensava. Mas eu ia saindo quando alguém me chamou:

-Bella ! -eu me virei, mas já sabia de quem se tratava.

-Edward? Nossa que susto, eu pensei que você já tinha ido. -respondi surpresa.

-Eu tava te esperando. -ele sorriu. - Mas, éer , pra onde você vai agora ?

- Pra... casa ? .-eu disse confusa.

-Errado, você vai tomar um milk shake de chocolate comigo . - ele piscou. - pode ser?

-Bom, pelo o que parece eu não tenho escolha, é um milk shake de chocolate , ninguém recusa um milk shake - eu sorri .

-É o que dizem. - Nós rimos.

Ele abriu a porta do ginásio pra mim. OMG, ELE ABRIU A PORTA PRA MIM *o* . Onde ele se escondeu esse tempo todo? Calma Bella , ele é bom demais pra você . Então nós seguimos e eu dei de cara com o Jake e a Nessie, o que eu ia falar? Como uma transmissão de pensamento, _alguém _respondeu por mim.

-Eu vou levar a Bella pra tomar um Milk Shake, eu levo ela pra casa .Tudo bem por vocês ? - não parecia um pedido, e sim um aviso .

-Claro Edward, e vê se não perde o caminho de casa amiga. - respondeu a Nessie, piscando pra mim .

-Reneesme eu acho melhor você controlar a língua, e filtrar os pensamentos - eu disse revoltada.

-Ok Bella , mas só se você não me chamar mais dessa coisa horrível que é o meu nome - eu tinha tocado no ponto fraco .

-Combinado, sem problemas. - eu sorri. - Até mais tarde, e não faça nada que eu não faria e use ca...- nesse momento o Jake tapou a boca dela , graças ao bom deus .

-Tá me devendo uma Bells. - ele falou, levando a Nessie embora.

Eu tava morrendo de vergonha e não sabia como me virar e olhar pra aquele deus, mas criei coragem e me virei. Ele me fitava e parecia controlar uma risada.

-Que ótima melhor amiga eu tenho - eu falei sarcástica.

-Ela só fala o que pensa, e quer o seu bem. -ele agora ria.

-Ah, claro. Vamos? - eu perguntei já andando.

-Vamos.

**.xxx.**

**N/A: **Ah ,faz tanto tempo que escrevi esse capitulo ,nem me lembrava das partes engraçadas –qq ., espero postar mais rápido , eu a vike vamos fazer o possível .Meus amores , a escola ta tão difícil qe ta ruim de escrever , mas prometo qe os outros capítulos tão ótimos ,então podem esperar por coisas bombásticas *-*

Okok,rewies pq elas me deixam feliz ;) e beijoz especiais pra Rafinha ,nossa primeira leitora

Beijoz gatinhos e gatinhas ;* - viicky .

**N/B:**ADORO POSSO IR JUNTO? *-* de boa essa bella me mata cara.

Depois da vicky quase ma matar eu estou aqui betando todos os caps direto, se eu conseguir né, porque vicky vai melhora esse português men u.u eu agradeço porque quem sofre é meu dedo resbalando nesse trwquinho siuhaiuhdaiuhd. Amei o cap, *-* espero que vocês também tenham gostado, que coisa de propaganda G_G bjs peguem no meu pinto. Pixel Larkin.


	4. Não pode ser amor

**3. Não pode ser amor **

Eu juro que ia continuar andando se ele não tivesse parado ao lado do carro. Não era um carro comum, obvio que não, ate por que ELE não era comum. Era a visão do paraíso e o caminho do inferno (fiquei vermelha só com o meu pensamento ). Aquele carro era um volvo prata reluzente .Que droga, não bastasse ele ser lindo, educado, prestativo,engraçado, melhor do que todos em tudo que faz e amar milk shake, ele ainda era rico e tinha um volvo. Agora sim eu me sentia um _nada._Prometi em mim mesma descobrir pelo menos um defeitinho nele, qualquer um, porque embora não parecesse ele era humano, não era ? Sempre no mundo da lua eu só voltei à realidade quando ele abriu a porta do carona e fico parado me olhando.

- O que você ta fazendo? - eu perguntei confusa.

-Abrindo a porta do carro pra você. - ele piscou.

-Meu deus, você é um alienígena né? - eu disse entrando no carro, ele fez a volta e entrou também. Argh , que pergunta ridícula .

- Alienígena? Olha, se eu sou ninguém nunca me disse, mas posso saber por quê?- ele realmente estava se divertindo com isso.

- Sei lá, que cara de o que? 17 ou 18 anos abre o carro pra alguém e essas coisas? Parece meio de outro mundo. - eu revelei.

-É quase 18. E eu acho que você conheceu caras horríveis, seu histórico amoroso tá péssimo. - ele ria.

- Histórico? Éer ., pode ser .

-É histórico. Todo mundo tem um histórico, não tem? - ele disse incrédulo.

- Depende, conta quando a gente não sabe o nome? - momento Bella um tomate de tão vermelha.

- Conta. Olha quem falando em alienígenas, a garota de 17 ou 18 anos que nunca namorou.

- 17. E, francamente, nunca fiz muita questão de namorar, não acreditava muito no amor.

- De plutão, é de lá que você veio. - mas ele não esqueceu a minha resposta - Mas agora você acredita no amor? - ele me fitava intensamente. AH, respira. Resposta inteligente, cadê?

- Ah, eu vi Titanic, vai vê seja possível - eu sorri. ISSO É RESPOSTA INTELIGENTE? Vou me matar.

-É uma boa teoria. Mas eu concordo sabe, não tenho certeza de que o amor existe mesmo. - ele disse saindo do estacionamento.

- Pronto agora você falou como um menino normal.

-É bom ser normal de vez em quando, mas nem sempre.

-Normal é chato na verdade, eu gosto das coisas _anormais._

-São as minhas preferidas, e se serve de consolo, eu nunca namorei - ele pensou.- só no jardim de infância , com uma bola futebol americano, ela era a namorada perfeita .

Nós rimos.

- Eu imagino, eu me apaixonei pelo Barney quando tinha cinco anos, depois nunca mais .

- A Alice também. - ele bufou. - Nunca vi graça no Barney, ele era tão... Roxo. - ele falou com desdenho.

-Roxo é legal - na verdade, eu preferia azul - Então, quando você chegou à escola?

-De verdade mesmo, hoje. Mas só fui aos últimos tempos, biologia e inglês.

-Infelizmente eu perdi a aula de biologia hoje - eu disse irônica.

-Com o professor Banner?

-É, por quê?

-Nós teremos aula juntos amanha, você vai sentar comigo né?-eu afirmei com a cabeça e ele deu aquele sorrisinho torto.

Um pedaço de mim mandava meu coração desacelerar e deixar de ser boba, mas o outro, que era muito maior, fazia meu coração bater tão rápido que eu achei que fosse ter um ataque, e parecia que tinha borboletas no meu estomago, sem falar que eu só conseguia sorrir . Isabella Swan , isso é só porque ele foi gentil e porque ele é simplesmente o cara mais perfeito que você já conheceu , daqui uma semana , tudo vai voltar ao normal e ele nem vai lembrar de você ,então pare de ser quem você não é . Repeti milhões de vezes esse pensamento mais não consegui ter total certeza dele .

Nós disparávamos pela cidade, eu até gostava da velocidade, era meio emocionante . Ele ligou uma musica, e pro meu espanto era clássica. Ele notou minha surpresa.

-Você gosta de musica clássica? - ele perguntou receoso.

-Muito, são as minhas favoritas. - eu disse tentando reconhecer a melodia, mas desisti. - Que musica é essa? Nunca ouvi.

- É de um cara aí. - ele sorriu, eu não entendi a graça.

- Nome, por favor.

- É... Minha. -ele admitiu. - eu toco piano de vez em quando, é um dos meus segredos.

- Claro, e o outro é que você veio de saturno. - eu disse surpresa.

- Agora não é mais segredo. - ele ria.

E assim nós seguimos com um silencio agradável, mas no fundo uma vontade imensa tomou conta de mim, eu queria tocá-lo, queria ter ele mais perto de mim, queria abraçá-lo . Eu a repreendi com todas as minhas forças. Pra meu alivio nós chegamos à lanchonete, eu não conseguia mais controlar meus pensamentos.

Eu ia abrindo a porta quando ele a abriu pra mim, eu teria que me acostumar com isso. Cala a boca Bella, isso vai durar pouco sua bobona. Lá vem minha mente chegamos a lanchonete , que era bonita demais pra essa cidadezinha, assim como o garoto que me trouxe aqui era pra mim, deveria ser cara,mas pelo amor da fada verde eu trouxe dinheiro .Ele foi em direção aos banquinhos que eram muito estilosos , e dois segundos depois uma garçonete _simpática _veio nos atender .

- Oi Edward, o que _você vai _querer? - ela mordeu o lábio, imagino que esperando que ele respondesse que queria ela. Ei, espera ai, ela conhecia ele ? Uma raiva estranha me dominou, mas eu a dissolvi.

-Oi, _nós_ queremos dois milk shakes de chocolate .- ele me olhava, e eu fiquei envergonhada mas ria internamente da cara de decepção da garçonete .

-É pra já. - ela foi falou séria e se retirou.

-Você cortou o coração da moça - eu disse sarcástica .

-O que eu fiz? Eu só pedi milk shakes. - ele falou inocentemente, mas eu sabia que ele estava consciente das intenções dela.

-Claro, mas não pareceu suficiente pra ela. - eu ri.

-A vida é assim, um dia se tem, outro não. - ele deu de ombros. Eu fingi que não entendi,mas saquei que ali tinha coisa eles já tinham se pegado, e ele nem lembrava o nome dela. Se fosse qualquer outro eu falaria "que cachorro", mas eu apenas gostava disso, significava que ela não havia sido importante, assim como os cinco meninos do meu histórico não foram pra mim.

-Pobre menina, você deve estar nos sonhos dela .

-Sonhar faz bem - ele murmurou já que ela logo se aproximava com o nosso pedido.

- Aqui está, bom apetite. -ela desejou meio que por obrigação pra mim, mas quando olhou pra ele arrumou o decote, e esse "bom apetite" parecia ter duplo sentido .

-Obrigada. - ele respondeu indiferente, mas ele olhou pro decote dela sim, rápido, mas olhou.

-De nada. E vê se aparece Edward. - ela mexeu no cabelo. Que menina atirada.

-É. - isso não era uma resposta, era um fim de papo. Ela entendeu e logo saiu.

Eu tentei não rir, mas não consegui.

- Perdi a piada? - ele perguntou.

-Ah, eu só acho engraçado meninas atiradas. Elas são tão previsíveis . - eu revirei os olhos.

-Concordo, odeio coisas previsíveis .

-Percebi.- eu tentei falar num tom irônico , não sei se funcionou .

Ele tomou um pouco do milk shake e eu o imitei .

- Quer saber? Ela entendeu muito bem que era só diversão, eu não dei esperanças.

-Rá, eu sabia. - eu disse como quem escuta uma confissão.

-Cadê a garota que não acredita no amor?- ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-Também não sei. - Juro que escapou. Eu logo tomei um gole do milk shake e finalmente o encarei .Ele estava me olhando maliciosamente , pra ser mais direta ele me olhava com cara de safado .

-O que foi? - eu perguntei, não agüentava mais aquele olhar .

-Nada, só to olhando.

-Mas dá vontade de rir. - eu revelei por fim.

-Okay, prometo não olhar... Muito.

-Eu agradeço.

Não sabia o que fazer porque ele continuou me olhando, e eu queria me tele transportar dali igual ao menino do x-men , mas é claro que jamais dariam super poderes pra mim . Por vezes, eu tentei encará-lo também, e isso acabou se tornando um joguinho, mas eu sempre perdia e ria primeiro.

Quando ele acabou o milk shake , eu me apressei e logo terminei o meu. Foi o melhor e maior milk shake da minha vida e eu queria acreditar que não tinha nada a ver com a minha companhia .

- Vamos? - eu perguntei.

-Claro já tá tarde, e você é menina de família - ele piscou e pediu a conta .

Foi então que eu olhei pela janela, já estava escurecendo, era o crepúsculo. Olhei no relógio e vi que era realmente tarde, nós ficamos uma hora tomando _um _milk shake , e eu nem percebi .

-Sabe, eu sou uma boa mãe nem saberia á que horas eu cheguei , ela tá viajando . Ou seja, eu podia ficar na fora até amanhecer, mas eu me comporto e sou uma menina de família... - eu disse sarcástica.

-Você é um exemplo, poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas sempre obedece . - ele gosto da piada pelo que parece.

-Na verdade, eu tenho vizinhos, e vizinhos bem atentos e amigos da minha mãe .

- Eu sabia que existia alguma coisa assim. Mas de vez em quando é bom quebrar as regras . - ele agora me encarava, mas foi diferente do que das outras vezes, foi mais um _convite._

-Vou pensar nisso. - eu quis encerrar o assunto. Chega de ficar vermelha.

E foi no momento que a garçonete trouxe a conta, não era a mesma de antes, era uma mulher mais velha. Eu comecei a pegar minha mochila e a minha carteira ,mas quando eu vi ela já estava levando o dinheiro e ele já havia se levantado .

- Heey , eu ia .... - comecei a protestar, mas ele tapou a minha boca .Seus dedos eram frios e _perfeitos ,_assim como tudo nele .

- Eu convidei, eu pago. E a propósito, o dinheiro é do meu pai, não meu. - ele parecia tão seguro de si, que nem soube o que falar. - Na próxima você já vai estar mais acostumada com essas coisas, eu espero. - ele sorriu e foi pra porta.

Próxima? Ele disse próxima? Próxima, Próxima, Próxima... AH, na próxima. Vai existir uma próxima. Eu podia dar pulinhos de alegria agora, mas foi então que a verdadeira Bella começou a me tomar, eu não podia ficar igual a uma criança quando ganha algodão doce só porque ele disse próxima, ele disse por dizer , sem falar que ,ele deve estar precisando de uma amiga , é sempre bom ter alguém que entenda o mundo feminino quando se precisa de conselhos .

Eu fiquei pensando tanto que nem me liguei que estava parada feito uma pateta no meio da lanchonete , fui atrás dele e cheguei antes de ele abrir a porta da saída pra mim, porque eu não previ isso ? Nós seguimos pro volvo .

Ele abriu a porta pra mim , mas dessa vez eu realmente esperei .Nós entramos e ele partiu .

- Bella , eu acho que preciso perguntar ... Onde você mora ? - ele sorriu torto pra mim .

-Na um-quatro-zero á oeste . Na rua da loja dos Newtons .

- Sei onde fica .

Fomos na mesma velocidade de antes ,e eu que nunca corria com a picape , até porque ela não agüentaria , estava adorando .E de novo a musica foi clássica , mas dessa vez eu reconhecia . Era a musica do filme Romeu e Julieta, o filme não era tão bom quanto o livro, mas o melhor era a trilha sonora .

- É de Romeu ... -meus olhos deviam estar brilhando, eu adorava essa musica .

- ... e Julieta -ele completou - você gosta ?

- Tá brincando ? Pra mim é a melhor historia que tem , é tudo tão confuso mas é tão real , sei lá , desde criança eu gosto , trocava a Cinderella pela Julieta . - eu falei empolgada, ele tocou num ponto onde eu não podia ficar quieta, e ele pareceu gostar disso .

- Não sei se é a melhor , mas tá entre as cinco melhores. E é claro que você gosta, historias de amor com finais trágicos são típicos das garotas de plutão - nós rimos .

- Pra quem acredita na vida eterna não foi tão trágico assim, eles estariam juntos em qualquer lugar que fosse . – eu falei rindo da minha teoria .

-É o que dizem .

-Ah , você não vai esquecer dessa resposta né ? - falei derrotada .

-Pode crer que não ,foi a primeira coisa que você me falou . - ele me fitava daquele jeito que me derretia .

-Eu e as minhas respostas criativas - revirei os olhos .

-Como eu disse , foi uma boa resposta .

-Vou acreditar nisso .

E quando eu percebi nós já estávamos na minha casa. Ele parou e começou a me encarar .

- Brigada , foi bem ...divertido .Até amanha .

- Também acho .Com certeza , até amanha .- ele falou intenso .

-Boa noite - eu disse saindo do carro .

-Bons sonhos Bella , e a propósito , eu adoro as garotas de plutão . - ele deu aquele sorriso torto e me olhou de canto .Eu sorri sem jeito , e fiquei parada ali olhando pra ele .

-A gente se vê .

E então ele se foi .

Não que eu tenha contado mas eu acho que fiquei uns 2 minutos feito uma estatua ali parada, depois eu me toquei que precisava entrar. Nem fui ver a Nessie , fui direto pro meu quarto e deitei na cama, ainda pasma e tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu na minha tarde .

Eu havia conhecido o garoto mais perfeito do universo e tomei um milk shake com ele, ele já sabe metade das coisas que eu gosto e eu já sei dois segredos dele, bom na verdade um, mas dá na mesma. E tudo isso aconteceu numa tarde ,quando parece que eu conheço ele há anos. Eu sentia como se meu coração tivesse pegando fogo, meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas que eu não entendia, eu ria delas. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada, Jake , Nessie , Mae , Phil ... tudo parecia tão distante, eu não conseguia tirar o seu rosto da minha cabeça, mas me obriguei a esquecer .

_Não podia ser amor ._

Eu sabia que não era, alem de cedo demais pra isso, eu era Isabella Swan, aquela que não acredita no amor . Mas eu tinha que admitir que ele mexeu comigo, transformou meu mundo, me hipnotizou e se tornou inesquecível, talvez por ser o cara mais lindo do mundo. Não , eu sabia que ele era muito mais do que o cara mais lindo do mundo, ele me entendia, a gente se entendia .Mesmo que jamais a gente tivesse alguma coisa, ou que a gente se "divertisse" eu sabia que ele fazia parte da minha vida agora, era algo irremediável. Eu seria sua melhor amiga, e ele meu melhor amigo, e deus do céu que o Jake não escute isso, o Jake é meu irmão. Mas alguma coisa em mim se entristeceu em pensar nele só como queria ele, queria me divertir com ele, queria beijar ele . Agora sim, eu estou falando como a Bella. Eu iria me aproveitar de todo aquele monumento se alguma coisa de fato rolasse, e depois, que se dane depois . Eu jamais amaria como nos livros e nos filmes, isso era uma certeza, até porque essa não é a Bella .Mas estava decidido , se a gente se pegasse eu aproveitaria ao máximo e depois nós seriamos amigos e quebraríamos as regras .

E foi assim que eu consegui tomar banho e comer alguma coisa, era mais fácil pra mim agir quando uma decisão já estava tomada .

**.xxx.**

**N/A :**Tchutchuquinhas e tchutchucos , caraca eu ri com esses spoilers da beta , não se assustem , é uma brincadeirinha dela .(porqueeunãopenseinissoantes?) ., (/euri. Ok,ok , mais empolgada do que nunca pra escrever isso aqui ,garanto pra voces que a gente vai tentar postar mais rápido ! 11 incríves paginas esperam voces , ou seja , eu me superei *-* oêe o// ., Beijos meus alienzinhos, especiais para Rafinha e Bella Brandon Cullen , já amo voces meninas Reviews amores , isso melhora bastante o nosso entusiasmo ;)

**N/B: **Oi minhas coisas gostosas, como estão? Cara adoro decisões já tomadas *-*, cara que reviews foram essas? Valerão por cem de boa. E para não ser tão má eu botarei um spoiler do cap quatro * me vangloriando* podem dizer vocês amam essa beta aqui né. Eu quero pedir desculpas a vicky e a vocês por demorar tanto, a vida não tá colaborando e eu estou em recuperação e isso não ajuda em nada minhas coisas gostosas, mas as férias tão chegando, então cap e mais cap, eu espero né, se deus quise não vai ser a maldita praia ( odeio sol, calor, multidões, minha chapinha acaba e meu corpo nada esbelto não é pra ser mostrado) vai me separar devocês. ( e pulem de alegria o próximo cap tem 11 pag vocês tem noção disto? Nem eu mesma escrevo isso na minha fic kk)

Bjs, vitória pixel jett.

_**E no próximo capitulo...**_

"_-AH BELLA, SUA VACA, VOCE PEGOU O EDWARD ."_

"_Claro que pode, me toque na parede e me deixe te beijar loucamente"_

"_-Posso tentar ? "_

"_Tudo bem , prefiro ouvir a sua voz ."_

_**Que tal aperta esse botão lindo e deixar uma review boa bonita e gostosa?**_


	5. Dúvidas

**4.Dúvidas.**

-NESSIE, NESSIE ! – eu gritei pela janela e logo depois a cortina se mexeu e ela abria a janela .

-O que aconteceu? Vai tira o pai da forca? – ela disse assustada

-Não, eu quero saber se posso dormir ai, a pressa é porque ta frio aqui – eu disse tremendo .

- Ah, ta . É claro né Bells, aqui é a sua casa também , vem logo . – ela sorriu e nós fechamos as janelas .

Depois disso, eu juntei todas as minhas coisas e enfiei de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila , estava louca pra contar tudo pra Nessie, sobre a minha tarde com o Edward _deus grego_ Cullen e sobre as minhas decisões. Mas eu não falaria sobre a _dúvida _de estar ou não apaixonada, afinal, isso foi momentâneo já que eu confundi tudo. Tranquei a porta e corri os 3 metros que separavam nossas portas,abri a dela e entrei .

-Oi Steph, a Nessie tá lá em cima né ? - eu fui até a cozinha perguntando .

-Tá sim Bells. - ela estava mexendo alguma coisa na panela .

-Tá bom, to subindo então . - eu me virei - E a propósito, o cheiro tá ótimo - nós rimos .

Subi os degraus devagar, se eu corresse eu cairia, então é melhor ir com calma. O som estava ligado, a Nessie estava ouvindo Paramore, nossa banda favorita, mesmo eu amando musica clássica, Paramore era tudo *o* .

-Bella , você demorou - ela disse sarcástica .

-Engraçadinha - eu larguei a mochila no chão, tirei os tênis e pulei pra cima da cama puxando a Nessie que tava no computador .

-O que tá acontecendo amiga? A Britney fico careca de novo e eu não to sabendo? - ela olhava assustada .

-Cala a boca Nessie, que Britney o que, eu vim te contar sobre hoje de tarde . -eu sentia meus olhos brilhando .

-AH BELLA, SUA VACA, VOCE PEGOU O EDWARD . -ela gritou e eu tapei a boca dela rápido .

-Dá pra não gritar ? - eu agora estava irritada - Eu não peguei ninguém, a gente só converso, para de querer terminar a historia antes do _the end_ e deixa eu te contar direito .

-Conta logo Bells . - os olhos dela brilhavam agora .

-Promete não me interromper ? - eu arqueei a sombrancelha .

-Prometo . - ela beijou os dedos em sinal de juramento .

-Ok, vou te contar tudo .

E assim eu contei a ela todos os detalhes da nossa tarde. Na verdade, não contei como tinha me sentido em relação a cada frase que ele falava, cada falta de ar que me dava ao sentir seu perfume, ou o tremor que senti com seu toque. Mas lhe contei da garçonete oferecida e na indiferença dele. Sobre o Barney. A garota de plutão e o garoto de saturno. E tudo mais .

-Ai amiga, ele quer te pegar . - ela mordia o dedo .

-Não viaja Nessie , ele é o Apolo reencarnado , ele jamais iria querer a mim - ele revirei os olhos tentando parecer obvio , mas o vestígio de tristeza não passou despercebido .

-Você não se enxerga o que importa é, você quer ele ?

Eu mordi o lábio sem saber o que falar. Eu o queria ? Eu já havia imaginado ele me segurando em seus braços e me beijando intensamente, sem falar em sentir aquele cheiro mais de perto, sentir seu hálito desconhecido, que deveria ser perfeito como tudo nele .Então talvez, isso fosse um o queria. Mas não tinha certeza ainda .

-Sinceramente ? Eu estou ... na _duvida _ainda . -eu respondi .

-Bella , eu sou sua melhor amiga , você pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim .E também, não é nenhuma fraqueza admitir que quer ficar com ele, o Jake que me desculpe, mas ele é o cara mais bonito que eu já vi, mesmo que ele não me tire o fôlego . Mas você é livre leve e solta , e não vai matar dar uns pegas nele né ? - ela usou aquele seu jeito sério e querido que as vezes se escondia completamente .

-Pensando bem, faz sentido. Que garota não gostaria de ficar com ele ? - a Nessie balançou a cabeça negativamente . - Tá, que garota SOLTEIRA, não gostaria de ficar com ele ? E também , se rolar ... rolo . - eu sorri aprovando a minha idéia.

-Isso ai Belzita, deixa acontecer . -ele olhou com aquela cara de safada pra mim e eu toquei uma almofada nela, que revidou. Depois eu derrubei ela no chão, e quando eu ia pegar outra almofada a mãe dela chegou .

-Bells , eu gostaria que você devolvesse minha filha inteira pela manhã . - ela riu .

-Claro Steph , é só porque ela fala demais as vezes. -eu larguei a almofada e sentei na cama cruzando as pernas .

-É mal de família, igual ao pai . Mas eu vim avisar que o jantar está servido madames . -ela fez uma reverencia .

-Ok Alfred , já estamos descendo. - respondeu a Nessie .Alfred é o nome que nós demos a mãe dela em uma das nossas brincadeira, onde nós éramos as princesas e ela era o nosso mordomo .

-Voltando a infância Reneesme ? - ela a fuzilou com os olhos depois riu . - Vamos rápido se não a comida esfria.- disse ela fechando a porta .

-Sabe do que eu me lembrei agora Bells ? -ela ficou séria . -De quando eu te chamava de tomatão - ela gargalhou .

Contei até dez , e não adiantou. Eu odiava ficar vermelha , e por isso ela me deu esse apelido ridículo. E eu que pensei que esse assunto já tava esquecido. Mas eu também tinha com o que me vingar .

-Eu não me lembro de nada , senhora espiga de milho . - eu ri . Ela tinha os cabelos horríveis quando era criança, e eu também dei um apelidinho fofo a ela .

- Corre Isabella . - ela estava de olhos fechados .

Eu corri pra porta, e olhei pra trás . Ela já havia levantado e estava vindo atrás de mim meio demoníaca .Nisso, eu não vi a porta e dei de cara .

- Aiii . Droga . - eu coloquei a mão na testa pra ver se passava a dor. Foi só o que precisou pra Nessie começar a rir .

- Sua idiota, to indo jantar . - e eu me virei devagar em direção as escadas .

- Ah amiga, não tive como conter .- ela me abraçou mas ainda ria . - To desculpada ?

- Só se você não contar par ninguém sobre isso .

- Tá .- ela riu . - Mas nem pro Jake ? - eu a olhava séria . - Tudo bem , esqueci a sua pancada já .

Nós descemos as escadas ainda rindo ,e então eu só escutei uma musiquinha que vinda da televisão, a reconheci imediatamente e corri pra lá onde estava a Lilian, irmã da Nessie .

-Lili, é o Barney ? -ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça e eu sorri imensamente. Nessie , é o Barney . - eu me senti uma criança , mas a coincidência me deixou boba .

-Sério Bella ? Nem percebi, afinal, tem tantos bichinhos roxos por ai e que cantam " eu amo você " - ela revirou os olhos .

-Nessie, o Barney Nessie. Hoje de tarde ... - eu teria que desenhar ?

-Oh meu deus, não tinha me lembrado . O Barney ... - agora ela ria junto comigo .

A coitada da Lili não entendeu nada, nem com seus 6 anos ela era tão fã assim do Barney, creio que se eu explicasse os motivos por trás da nossa felicidade ela também não entenderia, então só fiquei ali no auge da minha alegria .

-MENINAS, VENHAM LOGO .

-Ah Bells vamos, depois eu gravo toda a temporada do Barney pra você .

- Eu vou cobrar .

Assim nós comemos e ríamos uma pra outra enquanto isso .

-Eu acabei, to indo pro quarto, vem Bella . -disse se levantando e me puxando .

-Tá, tá,Estou indo .-

Mas quando a gente estava subindo as escadas a porta da casa bateu, eu instintivamente olhei pra trás e era o pai da Nessie, o Dr. Eric, chegando provavelmente de seu escritório de advocacia. Mas minhas suspeitas estavam erradas, quando reparei melhor vi que ele estava bêbado, trocava os pés e estava meio suado e descabelado .

- O que você está fazendo acordada Reneesme ? - disse irritado.

-Pai ainda é cedo - respondeu ela calma, mas seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Cedo? Eu digo quando é cedo, e vá dormir . -ele disse se virando .

-Você acha que só porque é meu pai precisa ter sempre a razão ? Você esta bêbado, eu já cansei disso, não sou mais uma criancinha que finge que não vê nada . - desabafou totalmente furiosa.

E eu fiquei em estado de choque sem saber o que fazer, seu pai ao contrario se virou rapidamente e seus olhos me assustarão .

-Cala a boca sua infeliz, é esse seu namorado que está te deixando assim né ? Pois saiba que acabou então, e você tá de castigo por tempo indeterminado .

-O que o Jake tem a ver com isso ? Eu vou sair dessa casa, todo mundo precisa beijar o chão que você pisa mesmo quando você tá um lixo desse jeito . - eu tive que segura-la . - E não adianta amanha vir pedir desculpa, por que eu não vou desculpar .

- Se você não subir agora Reneesme, eu vou te bater na frente da sua amiguinha . - ele vinha em nossa direção .

-Era só o que faltava . - ela não tinha nenhum vestígio de medo mas resolveu ceder .

-Vamos amiga . - eu falei baixinho .

Quando entramos no seu quarto rosa e cheio de flores ela desabou. Suas lagrimas me cortavam o coração, mas eu sabia que esse não era um bom momento pra conversar, então apenas sentei na cama e a abracei. Nós ficamos ali por um tempo, as vezes eu cantava pra acalmá-la, e pareceu funcionar porque ela dormiu. Mas eu não conseguia, resolvi tomar um copo d'água .

Abri a porta e ouvi o que não queria. A Steph estava falando alto e discutindo, enquanto o pai da Nessie revidava com palavrões. Foi ai que ele lhe deu um tapa e empurrou-a para o sofá .

-Isso não vai ficar assim seu desgraçado, essa noite você não dorme comigo e eu espero que nunca mais - disse ela chorando e vindo em direção ao quarto .Eu fechei a porta rápido e tranquei. Estava digerindo o que eu vi e que felizmente a Nessie não viu . Fui deitar mas sabia que essa seria uma noite longa, eu sentia que deveria fazer alguma coisa nem que fosse contar pra minha amiga o que eu vi .

Como eu imaginei a noite foi péssima, durmi só algumas horas e acordei com os raios de sol no meu rosto .A Nessie ainda estava dormindo e parecia um anjo, fui me arrumando devagar mas não deu mais pra enrolar e eu tive que acorda - lá .

-Nessie , amiga , tá na hora . - eu falei sacudindo-a delicadamente .

- ÃH ? Droga, aula . Eu já disse que odeio acordar cedo ? - ela abriu os olhos e sorriu .

-Já, varias e várias vezes . - eu repeti seu sorriso .

-Foi um pesadelo ou aconteceu mesmo ? -seu humor mudou .

-Depende, você pode esquecer que eu cantei pra você e fingir que foi um pesadelo .

-Você sabe sobre o que eu me refiro .

-Isso aconteceu mesmo, mas a gente pode esquecer também .

-Impossível, só não conta nada pro Jake tá ?

-Claro que não .

- Obrigada amiga , você é a melhor sabia ?

-É o que dizem . - eu pisquei .

Nós saímos mais cedo do que de rotina na ponta dos pés pra não acordar ninguém, muito menos o pai da Nessie que dormia no sofá. E foi um caminho curto e rápido até a escola, onde o Jake esperava com o mesmo sorriso e logo depois roubou a minha amiga e a beijou com toda a vontade. Isso me lembrou que eu precisava beijar alguém rápido .

- Oi menina de plutão .

Aquela voz me congelou do dedinho do pé até o ultimo fio de cabelo, e eu me virei desejando que não fosse uma alucinação.

-Oi . - como sempre idiota e monossílaba.

-Como foi a noite ? - ele levantou uma sombrancelha e sorriu pra mim .

OXIGENIO. Respira , inspira .

-Tumultuada e a sua ?

-Com alguns sonhos . - pensei ter visto uma malicia nessa resposta mas esqueci logo .

-Amiga, nós vamos indo tá ? - avisou a Nessie, sorrindo .

-Tá, a gente se vê .

-É, a gente se vê . - o Jake respondeu ríspido .

Ele e a Nessie saíram em direção a próxima aula e eu fiquei ali no meu paraíso interno.

-Nossa, depois sou eu a bipolar . – revirei os olhos – E olha que dessa vez eu nem fiz nada.

-Relaxa, não é nada com você, nós meio que discutimos ontem .

-Vocês o que ? Mas .. por que ? – eu estava chocada, é meio impossível deixar o Jake com raiva.

-É, beisebol . – ele piscou .

-Sempre . – bufei .

-Bella, falando nisso, você vai torcer por mim no jogo de sexta né ?

-Vou ?

-É, eu vou te mandar beijinhos . –sorriu

- Nossa, agora me convenceu – ele sorriu sarcástico .

-Não, falando sério agora, queria muito que você fosse . – ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes .

Eu não poderia recusar, podia odiar beisebol, mas gostei muito da idéia dos beijinhos .

-Tudo bem, vou tentar ir .

-Isso é melhor do que um não . – ele beliscou a minha bochecha e eu tremi ao seu toque gelado e perfeito .

-É – foi só o que eu consegui dizer .

Nós seguimos pra dentro da escola já que poucos olhares de quem ainda estava ali pareciam estar em nós .Eu teria trigonometria agora, e ele me levou até a minha sala fazendo perguntas sem nexo.

-Quando a sua mãe chega ?

-Hoje. – eu respondi confusa .

- E o seu pai ?

-Não mora comigo , eu vou visitá-lo sá mora em Forks .

-Gosto de Forks , é meio calmo demais , mas é tranqüilizante .

-Pois é, é frio demais, e não tem sol, nem gente, nem nada . –eu gesticulava com as mãos.-Definitivamente não é pra mim .

-Voce não gosta do que é frio ? – ele sorriu .

-As vezes o frio faz bem . – eu sorri com malicia .

-Bom saber .

Ele tocou novamente no meu rosto, imagino que para me lembrar do "tipo bom de frio".Cada vez eu desejava mais esse ser humano, eu não podia continuar com isso, eu gostava do seu toque, do seu sorriso, mas eu sabia que não podia .É como colocar uma criança dentro de uma piscina de bolinhas e mandar ela não brincar .

-É. – eu fechei os olhos e olhei pra baixo .

-Tudo bem ? – ele parou de andar .

Eu também parei e fitei-o.

-Problemas . – eu inventei , esperava que colasse.

-Eu posso ajudar ? – Claro que pode, me toque na parede e me deixe te beijar loucamente .

-Provavelmente não . –falei derrotada .

-Posso tentar ?

-Pode , mas é meio longa a historia . –fiz uma careta , esperava que ele esquecesse a historia .

-Hum , você já matou aula Bella ? – ele me lançou aquele sorriso torto irresistível .

-Nunca .

-Tem sempre uma primeira vez. Vem . – ele me pegou para a mão e eu o segui rapidamente .

Nós meio que corremos. Eu não sabia aonde estava indo, mas estava adorando a idéia .E já havia pensado no que falar pra ele, um problema muito maior do que os meus hormônios deveria resolver a questão do pai da Nessie, o combinado era não contar pro Jake, mas eu precisava de uma opinião e sabia que o Edward jamais contaria pra ninguém, então ele seria meu psicólogo .

Foi então que eu percebi pra onde estava indo: para o campo de esportes que a essa hora estava vazio .

-A gente vai subir até lá ? – eu apontei para as arquibancadas .

-Não. nós vamos até lá . – ele apontou pro meio do campo .

-Ah é ? E como super homem ?

-Não voando desta vez, quem sabe na próxima .-piscou.

Ele pegou umas chaves e abriu a porta de entrada ao campo ,eu nunca havia estado ali .Nas poucas vezes que eu assisti a um jogo fiquei na arquibancada mais longe do campo, onde só os jogares, os professores e as lideres de torcida tinham acesso. Me senti uma fugitiva vip .-Como você tem as chaves do campo ? – disse impressionada.

, modéstia a parte, eu posso conseguir tudo o que eu quiser .- ele sorriu torto pra mim .

-Ah , é ? Com certeza nem tudo . – tudo bem eu provoquei , mas não tinha coragem de olhá-lo .

-Ninguém nunca te avisou pra não mexer com fogo ?

-Já , mas eu nunca dei ouvidos. Acho o fogo fascinante .- eu finalmente olhei pra ele , que estava semicerrando os olhos .

-Ele pode te queimar um dia .

-To pagando pra ver .

-Corre Bella . – ele fez uma cara assustadora .

-O que ? – olhei assustada .

-Um , dois ... – eu comecei a correr - ... três .

Eu nunca corri tanto em toda a minha vida .Cheguei ao campo e quase o atravessei , mas ai eu tropecei e quase cai, o que me fez perder velocidade. Comecei a correr novamente, sem coragem de olhar pra trás. E de repente, senti um par de mãos me agarrar e com cuidado me colocar no chão. Ele segurou meus braços ao chão e estava de joelhos do meu lado. Ele foi se aproximando, e eu perdendo a pouca respiração que me sobrava. Nós estávamos ofegantes, o que me fez sentir seu hálito mais depressa. Ele me fitava intensamente como só ele conseguia, mordeu o lábio e seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu, eu fechei os olhos esperando com esperança que ele me beijou, mas não a boca, o pescoço. De modo suave ele se demorou no beijo, que me fez perder completamente o ar, o pensamento, o controle. Disparou meus coração de um jeito que eu achei que ia pular literalmente pela boca, minha barriga congelou e era como se todo o meu corpo queimasse .

Ele se afastou devagar e eu abri os olhos .

-Eu avisei pra não mexer com fogo .-falou ainda me segurando.

-Não foi tão ruim . – ele falei devagar , recuperando o fôlego .

-Isso que você nem viu nada .

-É ? –eu ergui uma sombracelha.-Eu posso ficar livre agora ?

Ele olhou para os meus braços .

-Por enquanto pode .

Ele me soltou e eu sai rapidamente .

-Isso tudo é medo ? –ele disse se levantando .

-Prevenção . – claro, prevenção a minha dignidade, que eu perderia se continuasse ali e agarrasse aquele homem perfeito .

Ele riu e eu me sentei no gramado e cruzei as pernas, ele repetiu meu gesto se sentando na minha frente .

-Tem certeza que ninguém vai pegar a gente ?

-Relaxa gatinha, nada vai acontecer . – ele sorriu .

Gatinha ? ah ele me chamou de gatinha ? Morri, fui pro céu e ninguém me avisou ?

-Espero . – tentei parecer indiferente .

-Então, qual é o seu mega problema ?

-Pra começar nem é meu. É da Nessie, mas eu me sinto na missão de resolve-lo .

-Prossiga .

-Tá, mas esse é um daqueles segredos secretos que a gente deve leva pro tumulo sabe ?

-Claro, pro tumulo .

-Ok, ontem eu fui pra casa da Nessie, e uma coisa aconteceu, e que fazia tempo que não acontecia . – eu o encarei , e ele me olhava tranqüilamente, então continuei. –O pai dela tem um certo problema com bebidas, e ontem chegou no limite .Primeiro ele gritou com a Nessie e falou um monte de absurdos, ela revidou se mostrando forte mas depois desmoronou no quarto, chorou mas finalmente dormiu.E foi ai que eu vi o pior, fui pegar uma água mas fui interrompida pela discussão do pai dela com a Steph, a mãe, eles brigaram feio, e quase se separaram ali, mas o pior de tudo foi que ele a bateu .Eu achei aquilo terrível pra um casal que tanto se respeitava, mas pelo o que eu vi, aquela não foi a primeira vez .Se tem coisa que eu abomino é mulher apanhando de homem. Não sei se conto pra Nessie, pra minha mãe,ou se deixo por isso mesmo .-terminei por fim, e ele me olhava meio confuso.

-É uma situação difícil .Sabe a Rosalie, namorada do meu irmão ?

-Sei sim, a beleza escrita .

-Nem tanto . Pois é, ela e o Jasper, enfrentaram a maior barra, embora ninguém saiba .O pai deles tentou matar a mãe quando ela pediu o divorcio. Ele estava sob efeito de drogas, mas isso não justifica .

-Realmente, mas então como acabou ?

-A Rose não tolerou e o denunciou pra policia, e não sossegou enquanto ele não foi para uma clinica se tratar. Hoje, ele é um cara legal, sempre em observação, mas tem outra família e está outra pessoa .

-Que bom, queria ter a coragem da Rosalie. O problema é que ela é filha né ? Eu sou só a amiga.

-Uma ótima amiga pelo visto. Bella você não pode deixar assim, deve fazer alguma coisa. Eu acho que talvez seja bom você conversar com a mãe da Nessie antes de qualquer coisa, ver a quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo, convencê-la de que isso não é tolerável .

Eu não havia pensado nisso, era uma ótima idéia .

-Tem razão. Quanto foi a consulta senhor terapeuta ? –eu sorri .

-Vou pensar num preço .

-Quando souber me diga .

-Com certeza .- e lá vinha ele com aquele sorrisinho safado .

O sinal da escola tocou e me deu um susto .

-Temos que ir. Nossa, o tempo passou rápido .

-Não quer continuar aqui ?

-Muita adrenalina por hoje, sem falar que eu to toda desconfigurada.-ajeitei meus cabelos .

-Tá nada, e eu acho que a gente poderia continuar aqui, juntos .-ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes e agora brilhantes.

-Nós temos biologia agora super homem . Eu prometi que sentaria com você ,lembra ?

-Impossível esquecer, se é assim a gente pode ir .

O caminho era curto mas mesmo assim nos corremos um pouco, e começou a chuviscar ainda por ótimo, desconfigurada, molhada e com o Edward a tira colo, o que o professor Banner iria pensar ? Ele levou ela pro canto. Não consegui pensar nisso como uma má idéia, mas reprimi esse pensamento .

Chegamos na sala praticamente junto com o professor, ele estava fechando a porta quando chegamos .

-Licença .Creio que chegamos á tempo ? – Edward perguntou .

-Claro que sim, entrem logo . – ele não deixou de reparar na minha cara de culpada, mas deixou passar .

Assim a aula passou, com Edward mexendo no meu cabelo, o que me deixava arrepiada, e que parecia motivá-lo mais. Nós nos comunicávamos por bilhetinhos.

Foi o melhor "mata aula" que eu ja tive sabia ?

Mas nao foi a primeira?

Almoça comigo?

Eu me acerto com ele depois.O Professor Banner nao para de olhar pra gente.

Eu olhei para o Sr. Banner que realmente estava com uma cara de poucos amigos .

Tudo bem, prefiro ouvir a sua voz.

Eu peguei o bilhetinho , amassei e coloquei no bolso. A aula acabou minutos depois, e nós seguimos para o refeitório .

**.xxx**

**N/A: **Heey ,gostaram do capitulo ?Grande né ?Usei até as letras verdadeiras da Bella e do Edward , se quiserem baixar é só pedir ;) Ah ,férias então ? Ok , tenho duas noticias ,uma boa ,outra nem tanto .Começamos com a boa , férias significa tempo livre para escrever e postar mais rápido. E a ruim é que os dias de spoilers estão contados ,porque ? porque as coisas começam a ficar emocionantes agora e a minha beta sempre dá informaçoes demais , né vike ? E também porque eu quero reviews , HAHA me pegaram num dia de carência e insegurança , preciso de reviews .Ah , vou começar as responder as reviews também . É isso amores , se vocês gostaram desse capitulo vocês vão amar os próximos , as coisas vão ficar mais ,éer , quentes . –qq . –There is no me ,without you ,palavrinhas nova *-* Amo vocês

* * *

Bgsbgs ,**Vicky.**

**N/B: **Ah, oi, alguém me junta porque eu to esparramada com esses dois, essa cena me lembra alguma coisa, tenho medo que a Vicky tenha se inspirado nas minhas pegaçoes amorosas, Vicky ele pego na minha bunda* asiudhaiuhdiuahdiuada, cara eu to com tanta saudade de vocês serio, ok to betando os caps direto, a vicky deve ta sorrindo de orelha a orelha MAOE PASTEL kkkkkk, ta calei, e sim fiquem felizes 11 PAGINAS VOCÊS TEM NOÇAO? É COISAS GOSTOSAS, A SUA AUTORA É DEMAIS, e a coragem da beta pra corrigi tudo, men eu vo pro céu com essa asiudhaiuhdiada p.s: mais spoiler *-*

Bjs, Vitória Pixel Jett.

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo ...**

"_Nenhuma outra poderia dançar esta coreografia."_

"_Oh não, longe de mim provocar a fúria do monstro do lago Ness "_

"_Mas ela não estava sozinha."_

**Bella Brandon Cullen : **Obrigada pelos elogios e pela idéia do spoiler ,fez uma beta feliz –qqq ,o Edward realmente vai surpreender , beijos amore :*

**Rafinha :**Amr , suas reviews me deixam muito feliz ,e a beta também , é por isso que eu tento melhorar sempre .Bom , o Edward obviamente não é tão perfeito quanto parece , e como a historia aconteceu de verdade ,digamos que ele seja como os meninos da vida real . Okok (/mesentionelsonrubens, é esperar pra ver . Mega beijões e continue por aqui

**CullenB : **Que bom que gostou , espero que goste dos próximos também . Beijos .

_**Viicky .**_

_._


	6. Por que eu ?

**Por que eu?**

Eu não sabia por que estava rindo, por que nós estávamos rindo. Ele era tão lindo e eu me sentia uma tonta por pensar que a gente pudesse pertencer ao mesmo mundo. Mas algo me tirou dos meus devaneios.

-Oi Ed, vai aparecer lá em casa hoje de novo? - falou uma garota ruiva e muito bonita, que eu logo reconheci. Victoria.

-Éer... - ele olhou pra mim culpado. -se der eu apareço Vick.

-Eu comprei uns brinquedinhos. - disse ela mordendo o lábio e me ignorando completamente.

Ok, falem do sexo selvagem de vocês enquanto eu fico aqui, eu não me importo. Fui em direção ao refeitório lentamente.

-Aham, a gente se vê então. - ele logo me alcançou e nós ficamos em um silencio desconfortável. Eu peguei uma bandeja e pelo canto do olho vi que ele ainda estava atrás de mim, meio sem jeito. Eu permaneci indiferente e peguei apenas uma maça e uma água e ele não pegou nada.

- Bella - ele me pegou pelo braço.

-Que? - eu falei disfarçando a raiva e ainda indiferente.

-Aquilo que a Victoria disse, quero dizer, ela tem uma imaginação muito fértil, as coisas não tão assim... - ele me olhou intensamente.

-Ah, fala sério, todo mundo tem os seus brinquedinhos, menos eu é claro. Menina de família. - eu sorri.

-Mas eu só quero deixar claro que eu e ela não temos nada.

-Nossa como você é devagar, uma menina bonita de dando mole e você ainda não fez nada? Você não é gay né? - fingi surpresa e ri.

Ele riu.

-Não, não. Definitivamente não, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer não é?

-Claro, mas continuo te achando devagar.

-Você não existe Bella. - ele riu.

-É o que dizem.

Deus sabe a força que eu fiz pra levar na brincadeira, na verdade eu estava me matando de raiva daquela Victoria maldita. Mas é claro que ela devia estar se jogando pra ele, e talvez ele nem tivesse dando tanta atenção pra ela, só não sabia como dizer isso. Agarrei-me a essa esperança e resolvi acreditar nele.

Nesse momento uma criatura virada em músculos e com uma cara feia parou na minha frente.

-Podemos conversar Isabella? -Jake perguntou me olhando com pena e fúria misturados.

-Não sei se com a Isabella, mas comigo com certeza. - eu sorri, mas ninguém riu.

Virei-me para o Edward e ele parecia confuso e meio frio, encarava o Jake descaradamente.

-Até mais, se eu sobreviver. - sussurrei.

-Até mais, qualquer coisa me chama.

Só acenei com a cabeça e fui me sentar-se à mesa mais próxima com o Jake logo atrás de mim e o Edward se sentou com os irmãos e os respectivos namorados.

-Cadê a Nessie? -resolvi começar leve pra distraí-lo.

-Já foi pra casa.

-Mas como? Nós íamos direto pro balé...

-Ela não tava muito bem, mas não me disse por que. - ele se acalmou um pouco então continuei nesse assunto.

-Eu falo com ela no balé, tenho certeza que não é nada grave. - na verdade eu sabia que tinha a ver com a briga de ontem, mas não falaria disso pro Jake, eu prometi.

-É. Bella... - ele não sabia como começar.

-Jake, sinceramente eu não estou te entendendo, eu não fiz nada pra você me olhar com essa cara. E você é meu melhor amigo desde sempre, sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa né?

-Ai Bells , desculpa, você não tem culpa, na verdade você é a maior vitima nessa historia toda ... -agora ele me olhava apenas com pena, e isso me assustou.

-Eu realmente não estou entendendo.

-Ok, como você disse eu sou seu melhor amigo, é meu dever te falar e te proteger, então não vou pensar nisso como interferência na vida alheia. -ele me encarou, mas prosseguiu. - Bella, você esta se envolvendo com o Cullen, e eu preciso te avisar antes que seja tarde que ..

-Correção, eu não estou me envolvendo com ele, nós nos falamos dois dias só, amigos Jake, amigos. - minha voz estava um pouco irritada.

-Eu já imaginava isso, mas vou avisar do mesmo jeito. Ele é o maior galinha Bella, fica se gabando das meninas que ele pega no vestiário, sem falar que o Emmett contou que uma menina tentou se matar por causa dele na outra escola. Isso é repugnante Bella, ele é um cachorro, nem se importa com os sentimentos de ninguém. Eu sei que eu pareço uma menina falando essas coisas, mas nem nas minhas épocas mais safadas eu fazia isso, e sabe se lá o que ele esconde. Por favor, não se envolve com ele Bella. - ele quase suplicava.

Aquilo me cortou o coração, me deixou sem ar. Eu sabia que no fundo, no fundo isso era verdade. Mas sabia que muita coisa era exagero, e que eu jamais teria nada serio com ele de qualquer forma. Eu olhei pra mesa onde deveria estar, mas ele não estava mais ali.

-Jacob Black, eu agradeço a preocupação de irmão mais velho, e sinto em informar que você está exagerando, eu não vou me envolver com ele nem nada disso, no máximo dar uns pegas, mas quem vai dar o fora sou eu entende ? Você esqueceu com quem está falando? Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, por que aconteceria agora? Pode se acalmar, eu não vou ser a menininha do coração partido.

-Bella, seus olhos nunca brilharam desse jeito, você nunca ficou babando por um cara assim, eu te conheço, sei que você vai negar até a morte pra você mesma. Mas realmente espero que você caia na real, eu sei que você é bastante racional e não vai se deixar levar .

-Viu? Você já disse tudo. Eu sou racional, tenho muito mais neurônios que você. - eu ri.

-Sem gracinhas mocinha, isso é sério.- Embora ele dissese isso, eu vi que o pior já havia passado .

-Você parece meu pai falando. Relaxa tá? Sem envolvimento.

-Ok, vamos baixinha, ou você vai se atrasar pro balé . - ele sorria

-É verdade, vamos sim .

Nós seguimos para o estúdio e eu estava confusa, várias coisas passavam pela minha cabeça naquele momento, eram pensamentos tão estranhos que nem percebi quando o Jake falou comigo.

-Hein Bella ?

-O que Jake? Desculpe, não ouvi. - me sentia desnorteada.

-Aham. -ele fechou a cara momentaneamente. -eu perguntei se você vai para Forks nesse sábado .

-Nossa, tinha me esquecido. Vou sim Jay. Por quê?

-É porque foi aniversário do meu pai e eu queria saber se você pode passar em La Push e entregar meu presente. -O Billy, pai do Jacob, morava na reserva quileute, eu passei muitos momentos da minha infância por lá, mas ai o Jake resolveu que iria morar com a irmã porque queria jogar beisebol e desde então a relação entre os dois não foi mais a mesma.

-Claro que sim, mas porque você não vai? -perguntei fingindo que não sabia a resposta.

-Pelos mesmos motivos de sempre. Brigas. Ele vai-me chantagear e jogar tudo na minha cara ,e o pior é que ele está com toda a razão . - ele parou e fechou os olhos.

-Ah Jake . - eu abracei-o.-você só está lutando pelo seu sonho, isso não é crime e seu pai tem muito orgulho de você por isso só não admite .

-Não sei não Bella , como diz a Nessie , é só beisebol .

-Não Jacob Black, não é só beisebol, é o seu sonho, e eu acredito em você desde sempre então trate de esquecer essa melancolia e voltar a sorrir. - eu sorri.

-Ah Bella. - ele sorriu e me pegou num abração de urso. - Você é incrível, como vivi os meus quatro primeiros anos de vida sem você? - nós rimos.

Eu estava feliz agora. Gostava de me sentir útil, como se eu precisasse saber que era importante, que fazia diferença para alguém. Mas essas necessidades são sinais de depressão, então xô deprê!

De longe eu vi o prédio sete com uma grande sacada, onde tinham duas meninas fofocando e acenando para o Jacob. Senti-me na obrigação de proteger o que é da minha amiga e andei mais rápido, logo nós estávamos nas escadas e nos despedimos.

-Tchau Jake, obrigada pelos conselhos e saiba que eles estão aqui. - falei apontando para a cabeça.

-Tchau Bells, obrigada também pelos conselhos e pela confiança, eles estarão sempre aqui . - ele falou colocando a mão onde ficava o coração.

-É por isso que eu te amo garoto, por isso que você é o meu melhor. - eu o abracei e subi as escadas.

Quando eu cheguei ao estúdio, estava um alvoroço em volta de Alice Cullen, e todas as bailarinas, inclusive a Nessie, tentavam ver o que estava escrito nas folhas em sua mão, mas ela apenas as segurava forte junto ao peito e sorria.

Achei bastante estranho aquilo, mas a Alice as vezes agia de forma estranha então nem liguei , fui trocar de roupa logo antes que a professora Sarah chegasse. Troquei-me e quando estava de volta as meninas já estavam cada uma em seu lugar, menos Alice que estava ao lado da professora Sarah. Elas olharam pra mim e eu logo fui pro meu lugar, constrangida pelo atraso.

-Professora Sarah, eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado e um pedido.

-Continue Alice, somos todas ouvidos.

-Ok, eu montei uma coreografia, ela está pronta e seu figurino e melodia também. Como a senhora disse que teríamos um tempo e que todas poderíamos criar, bom... Eu criei. - ela sorriu com seus dentes brilhantes e seu rosto de fada.

-Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar. - ela sorria e eu me vi sorrindo também.

Era a cara de a Alice ser a melhor em tudo, pensei em o quanto irônico era esse pensamento me lembrando de seu irmão do sorriso torto.

-Então Alice. - continuou a professora Sarah. - Você vai dançar no fim do espetáculo e terá o tempo limite de dez minutos.

- Sim, se encaixará perfeitamente, mas não fiz essa coreografia pra mim. -ela estava calma e ainda sorridente, parecia adorar surpresas. - Eu fiz essa coreografia pra Bella.

-O que? - falaram todas juntas, menos eu porque o choque não permitia e a Nessie olhou totalmente apavorada pra mim .

-Sim, fiz a coreografia para a Bella Swan, nenhuma outra poderia dançar esta coreografia.

Pensei por um momento que talvez o nome da coreografia fosse "Desastres no Palco", uma vez que só eu pudesse dançá-la, mas pela cara de Alice ela estava falando sério e acreditava no que dizia.

-Bom, se é assim, você precisa falar com a Bella, se ela aceitar tudo bem. - disse a professora Sarah ainda em choque.

-Creio que temos pouco tempo, acho melhor começar com isso já. Bella e eu podemos conversar professora, prometo tomar o menor tempo possível.

-Claro. - quem recusaria um pedido de Alice? Sabia que assim como a professora Sarah, eu não conseguiria ir contra ela .

Ela foi pra sacada e eu segui-a. Ela se virou de repente e sorriu pra mim.

-Bella, eu sei que pode parecer confuso, mas você precisa confiar em mim. Essa coreografia é feita especialmente pra você, ninguém mais poderá dançá-la. E eu acredito em você, confio na sua dança e sei que você irá se empenhar ao máximo.

-Queria acreditar nisso Alice, mas não consigo. E, sim, confesso que achei isso muito estranho , nós nunca nos falamos direito, então _porque eu__ ? _

-Nunca é tarde para se começar uma amizade, e eu tenho certeza que nós seremos melhores amigas. - disse ela me abraçando.

Eu gostei disso apesar de ficar sem reação, mas não deixei de notar que ela ignorou a minha última pergunta. Eu teria outras chances de perguntar.

-Eér, bom. Eu acho que vou ser um fracasso, mas acredito em você como professora e se você souber fazer milagres, eu aceito.

-Olha como eu pareço uma fada madrinha. - ela vez uma pose angelical fingindo segurar uma varinha. - Você vai brilhar no espetáculo, e todas essas invejosas que não acreditam em você vão ficar de queixo caído.

Caramba, ela me impressionava cada vez mais. Virei fã dela.

-Se você diz, eu acredito.

-Ok, e eu vou te tirar daquela coreografia sem graça, onde você ficava atrás, um solo vai lhe dar muito trabalho, não teremos tempo pra mais nada.

-Mas e você Alice? Não vai dançar nada?

-Claro que vou, mas eu já sei aquela coreografiazinha. Meu trabalho agora é você, unicamente você.

-Uau, você é minha ídola a partir de agora.

-Você que vai virar a minha depois desse solo. - seus olhos literalmente brilhavam e eu me senti extremamente empolgada.

Nós voltamos e a Alice pediu a professora para pegar o estúdio do prédio 14, onde ninguém mais dançava, para os nossos ensaios. Obvio que ela concordou quem não concordaria com a Alice?

Enquanto Alice organizava os ensaios tive uma brecha e puxei a Nessie que ainda estava com a boca aberta.

-Pode me explicar o que foi isso?-ela disse chocada, tanto quanto eu. - Desde quando você é melhor amiga da Alice?-talvez não fosse choque e sim ciúmes, eu ri disso.

-Sua boba, você acha que eu entendi alguma coisa? Mas quando eu souber te falo ok? Sem pânico? – eu me divertia.

-Aham. Respiração cachorrinho Nessie - ela falava consigo mesma e se aproximou para sussurrar – Se você me trocar por ela, eu juro que te mato, e a ela também. –ela estreitou os olhos.

-Oh não, longe de mim provocar a fúria do monstro do lago _Ness _– eu ri, talvez alto demais_._

-Argh. Idiota, vou te mostrar o monstro Isabella. Agora corra para os braços da Alice. – ela se virou e logo em seguida a Alice me puxava.

-Acho bom você estar indo bem nas provas, não terá muito tempo pra estudar. – ela sorriu.

Então nós seguimos para o tal estúdio abandonado. E pela primeira vez no dia eu reparara em Alice. Ela estava usando uma meia calça grossa cinza, uma blusa com um laço rosa e polainas da mesma cor. Falar que ela era linda é normal, mas naquele momento ela estava tão esperançosa que isso me contagiou. Eu senti que era capaz de conseguir, ou tentar pelo menos. A confiança que ela depositava em mim, me fez amá-la de imediato, eu jamais trocaria Nessie, de jeito nenhum, mas Alice seria minha melhor amiga mágica, saída diretamente de um conto de fadas. Parecia que era pra ser assim, estava escrito. Comecei a temer esses meus pensamentos astrológicos e idiotas, mas era o que eu sentia.

Ela ficou o tempo todo em silencio, um silencio agradável, mas o sorriso não saia do rosto. O caminho não era longo, e logo chegamos ao estúdio abandonado. Ela tinha portas de madeira escura, e por dentro havia vários espelhos, mas do que o de sempre. Tudo estava empoeirado, mas, por incrível que pareça, eu me senti em casa ali.

-Então, o que você achou? – ela me olhou hesitante.

-Eér - fiz uma careta para enganá-la. – É perfeito, é tão... Familiar. –nós sorrimos.

-Ah Bella, eu também amei. Já vejo bom, imagino você dançando aqui, é tão Bella. – como ela me entendia dessa forma?

-Também acho.

Ela pegou alguma coisa na sua bolsa, e percebi meio atrasada que era o Ipod dela. Moderno demais pra mim, o meu era o mais pobre que tinha.

-Escute a música Bella, e veja se você se imagina dançando-a. – ela me passou os fones, enquanto pegava o celular e começava a discar.

Não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada depois que a música começou. Era a melodia mais encantadora que eu já ouvira. E embora não admitisse pra ninguém, eu já ouvira dezenas de musicas clássicas, mas nenhuma chegava às pés desta, nem Debussy, minha preferida. ( **The Meadow – Robert Pattinson n/b: **minha musica favorita, eu te amo vicky k²)

Deixei-me levar pelas notas, e eu não sabia por que estava tão encantada com a música. Não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, até sentir algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. O que?Eu estava chorando?Que tipo de imbecil eu era? Sequei logo a lágrima solitária e pausei a música antes de me tornar ridícula.

-Alice, não sei se me imagino dançando-a, mas com certeza é a melhor melodia que eu ouvi. –meus olhos brilhavam.

-Sabia que ia gostar.

-Nós já vamos? –eu perguntei.

-Ah sim. Se você não se importar eu já arrumei carona. –ela sentiu a confusão em meu rosto. –Meu irmão e o Jazz estão vindo pegar a gente. -eu não ousei pensar no outro irmão, o meu preferido.

-Tudo bem, o Jake levou minha picape mesmo, coitadinha, deu problema de novo. – eu ri.

-Então chegou numa boa hora a carona. Humm Bella posso lhe mostrar alguns passos, só os primeiros? – disse ansiosa.

-Aham.

Com toda elegância que só Alice tinha, ela dançou três quatros*perfeitos, e eu me perguntei se saberia dançar daquela forma.

Seus braços moviam-se com delicadeza e precisão enquanto ela repetia os movimentos afim de eu memorizá-los. Eram poucos passos, eu tinha chance de conseguir.

-Ok, sua vez. Mantenha a concentração e se deixe levar. Aqui não é uma avaliação, faça como você se lembrar. – me acalmou ela percebendo meu pânico.

Eu assenti.

Embora a musica ajudasse, eu não precisava ouvi-la tinha de decorar os os olhos para lembrar e comecei o movimento com , dois, três, , dois, três quatro...e realmente fiquei satisfeita por me lembrar deles.

Quando acabei a coreografia, me virei para ver a expressão de Alice. Mas ela não estava sozinha.

**.xxx.**

_* no balé, a coreografia é contada de quatro em quatro, como no street é de oito em oito, em assim por diante. Às vezes, isso muda, dependendo da melodia, o que não é o caso aqui._

**.xxx.**

**N/A :**Eu sei que demoro demais pra mim posta esse capitulo ,mas é qe eu e a vike realmente não estamos mais conseguindo nos falar , mas prometo um ótimo próximo capitulo , as coisas vão ficar bem boas ('6 okok , agora eu vou reclamar , eu estou bem triste com tantas poucas reviews . sei lá , eu sei qe a fic é meio pobrinha mas eu necessito de reviews para ser feliz e conseguir escrever um capitulo perfeito pra vocês , essa fic aprtir do próximo capittulo vai começar a esquentar e tenho guardado um grande final , é meio que inimaginável .Meus amores,minhas leitoras fieis , eu juro responder as reviews no próximo capitulo ta ? Beijo amores , amo vocês

Viicky

**N/B: **_ok eu to histérica, eu amei esse fim, eu amei tudo, eu amei ser the meadow, eu te amo vicky *-* siudhauihdiauhdihudiahda, gurias como estão vocês, desculpe não perguntar antes, sabe a emoção de ser uma beta é demais, eu to quase caindo do sofá de tanto pula kkk. Eu sei de um segredo que vocês não sabem * balanço a bunda e saio correndo pra não morrer*Eu desejo feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz ano novo, cara vocês são demais,e quero ver reviews em, eu não sei como anda o balançamento dessa fic e de quem adc em favoritos, a vickynao me fala nada, o nosso contato ta meio escasso apenas por e-mail e quando eu consigo internet, porque nessa praia de merda eles cobram 4 reais a hora, se não fosse o note eu tava fudida, eles cobra, 5 se n tive o note, é eu morro aqui, meus pais querendo me arrasta pra praia e eu odiando sol TENSO, mas meninas o próximo cap ta demais, podem crer a beta garante * momento propaganda do caceta e planeta* Bjs amo vocês _

_Att. Vitória Pixel Jett._

**Mini – mini Spoiler.**

"_Não exagera Alice, eu nem fiz nada."_

"_Eu vou sonhar com você."_


	7. Manter as aparências

**6. Manter as aparências .**

Duas esmeraldas verdes me fitavam encantadas. Corei imediatamente, percebendo que o irmão a quem ela se referia era Edward e não Emmett. E o pior é que Jasper também estava lá, sorrindo para mim.

- Ai meu deus. – eu falei baixinho.

- Bella, eu sabia que era pra você. -Alice tinha os olhos brilhantes e batia palmas.

Mas eu só conseguia olhar pra ele, e ele parecia fazer o mesmo. Eu resolvi virar a cara e pegar as minhas coisas.

- Não exagera Alice, eu nem fiz nada. – eu falei procurando a minha voz.

- Por isso mesmo, se com o começo você já fez isso, imagina com a coreografia toda. Mas eu sou suspeita pra falar. – ela olhou para o Edward e sorriu. – O que você achou Edward?

- Eu concordo com você Alice, ainda mais porque a Bella não me contou de todas as suas habilidades. - ele me fitava.

- Vocês já se conheciam? –perguntou o Jasper desconfiado.

- Nós conversamos hoje na aula de biologia. – ele respondeu.

Fiquei me perguntando o porquê de eu ter odiado essa resposta, eu mais do que ninguém adorava essas coisas escondidas.

- É. – me limitei a responder. –Bom Alice, eu preciso ir, minha mãe deve estar me esperando, mas não se incomode, eu pego um táxi. – eu sorri já saindo.

- De jeito nenhum, nós vamos levar você, só me deixe fechar o estúdio. Você me ajuda Jazz ?

- Claro.

- Eu e a Bella esperamos vocês no carro. - Edward me deixou passar e me seguiu.

E lá estava o volvo prata reluzente. Eu nem precisei esperar ele abrir a porta, isso já era tão típico dele. Eu sentei e fiquei olhando pela janela, não queria ter ficado ali na frente, mas Alice iria do lado do Jasper , e eu não ia fica ali feito uma idiota.

Ele entrou e só de sentir o seu perfume eu estremeci. Ele me olhou fundo, e eu senti o imenso desejo de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, queria ficar com ele e esquecer tudo. Voltei ao mundo real e desviei o olhar. Pensei ter escutado um risinho e morri de medo de ter feito papel de boba encarando ele.

- Música? - ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Claro.

Ele apertou play e eu me deixei levar pela musica clássica que invadia meu ser.

- Sabe você não é como as outras meninas, e eu não me refiro somente a gostos musicais, você é realmente diferente. - falou ele com uma voz suave, sedutora.

- E isso é bom?

- É mais que bom.

Meu deus, eu estava mesmo me deixando levar nessa historia, não entendia realmente o porquê de tanto medo de me envolver com alguém, devia ser trauma do passado ou algo parecido. Mas Edward não era, nem de longe, como os outros meninos. Eu estava completamente envolvida com ele.

- Bella, feche os olhos. -ele pediu.

- O quê...

- Shii, feche os olhos. -ele repetiu delicadamente.

Eu fechei os olhos, meu deus, meu coração parecia pular, eu sentia queimando.

- Eii, eu não estou entendendo nada, fechar os olhos pra...

Não consegui terminar a frase porque algo tomou meus lábios suavemente.

-Os deixe fechados Bella, com eles assim você pode se deixar levar.-sua voz era apenas um sussurro perto do meu ouvido e seu hálito frio me fez estremecer.

E então senti suas mãos em minha cintura, me segurando como se eu fosse sua. Senti seus lábios nos meus e sua língua pedindo passagem, que eu obviamente concedi. Eu não queria mais pensar, levei minha mão para o seu cabelo e o puxei pra mim, nossas línguas se digladiavam. Meu corpo queimava e eu deixei a vontade que eu tanto reprimi me levar. Eu o puxava pra mim e ele me puxava também, era como se quiséssemos ser um só. Eu estava quase no colo dele, e nós não conseguíamos parar o beijo. Ele me jogou contra a direção do carro, sem parar de me beijar. Porém isso me fez disparar a buzina. Eu não abri os olhos nem parei o beijo, ele pareceu nem perceber também. Podíamos continuar ali, com o carro buzinando mesmo, por horas, se uma batidinha no vidro não tivesse me feito pular.

- Edward? Bella? - era a voz da Alice.

Eu voltei pro meu lugar e coloquei o cinto. No único segundo que eu olhei pra o Edward, ele estava relaxado e com aquele sorriso safado na cara. Olhei para a janela querendo que um alienígena aparecesse e me abduzisse.

Ouvi o barulho da porta de trás abrindo e olhei. O que foi uma péssima idéia já que Alice me olhava com uma cara de "_você estava beijando o meu irmão_" e Jasper contia o riso.

- Bella, meu irmão estava lhe apresentando o som da buzina? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Éer, estava sim. Na verdade, éer, a buzina do volvo é, humm ... Bem mais, ãh... Suave que a da picape. -eu respondi gaguejando.

- Interessante. Espero que não precise mostrar a Bella o som da buzina novamente Edward, a única melodia da qual ela deve lembrar é a da coreografia. - ela disse severa, me deixando confusa.

- Tenho certeza que a Bella pode lembrar-se dos dois. - ele ria.

- Ah Edward, você é... - ela não terminou a frase.

- Seu irmão amado? -Edward lançou seu sorriso torto.

Alice ia responder, mas Jasper a conteve e tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Vai ao jogo de sexta Bella?- ele perguntou calmo.

- Acho que sim. -respondi ainda nervosa.

- Que bom, assim você pode conhecer o resto da "_família_" . - ele fez aspas no ar.

Era estranho ver o Jasper falando comigo, ele sempre pareceu na dele.

- Ah, claro. - eu sorri.

E então nós ficamos o caminho todo ouvindo Alice falar dos figurinos do espetáculo, onde ela produziria a maioria. Deixamos Alice e Jasper na casa dele, já que, segundo ela, eles estavam praticamente casados e seguimos em direção a minha. Fiquei me perguntando se os pais dela aceitavam bem essa situação de um dormir na casa de outro. Meu pai jamais aceitaria.

- Alice é mesmo imprevisível. - Edward rompeu o silencio.

- É. -me limitei a responder.

- Você pode guardar mais de um som, não pode Bella?

- Depende se for melhor eu posso esquecer-me de alguns. -falei, imaginando que talvez ele pensasse que foi um erro o nosso beijo.

- Gostaria que não esquecesse nenhum. Mas claro que a gente pode levar isso pro tumulo, mas antes disso eu vou querer acrescentar mais alguns sons. -ele riu maliciosamente e eu ri, talvez, de nervoso.

Deixa-me ver se entendi, ele quer me pegar de novo, mas acha que nós podemos fazer isso sem ninguém perceber. Senti-me reconfortada com a idéia, não gostaria de ouvir todo mundo comentando com quem eu fiquei ou deixei de ficar. Preferia _manter as aparências _e aproveitar o produto.

- Ok, vamos testar a minha memória então. - que resposta idiota Isabella.

Ele riu.

Depois disso já estávamos na frente de casa e o céu estava estrelado demais comparado aos outros dias e era noite de lua nova, minha preferida. A noite estaria perfeita, se não fosse esses meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados que pareciam me avisar que alguma coisa ia dar errado. Eu e a minha maldita insegurança.

- Bella? -ele perguntou.

- Sim?

- Eu vou sonhar com você. - ele se aproximou e tocou meu rosto.

- Você não pode escolher o que sonha você estará dormindo. -tentei manter a coerência.

- Não preciso dormir pra imaginar você. -ele sussurrou e seus lábios vieram ao encontro dos meus, que agora agiam por conta própria e já sabiam o que fazer.

Dessa vez eu consegui prestar mais atenção no beijo, em suas mãos percorrendo o meu pescoço e as minhas costas, das minhas puxando-o para mim. Com certeza foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, ainda melhor que outro. Esse foi mais intenso, sem pressa. Meu coração parou por um segundo só para depois acelerar e me deixar tonta. Sentia seu hálito frio e perfeito e eu havia virado a minha droga, eu queria que durasse pra sempre, mas precisava respirar. Paramos o beijo, e eu estava arfando. Desta vez eu o encarei, mesmo com as minhas bochechas pegando fogo.

- Boa noite amor, durma bem porque amanha não quero a minha dupla de badminton cansada.

- Tá, badminton. - porque tudo isso parecia tão distante?

- Você gosta de margaridas?- ele apontou pro meu jardim, onde havia dezenas delas.

- Minha mãe gosta, eu prefiro lírios. - eu apontei pra minha janela, onde ao redor havia um arco com lírios.

- Combinam com você. - ele sorriu e se aproximou novamente.

Olhar para a casa me lembrou que minha já havia voltado e quando mais eu demorasse mais explicações teria que dar. Juro que precisei de uma força de Hércules pra não deixá-lo me beijar, mas eu fiz.

- Minha mãe voltou, deve estar me esperando. -eu falei quando sua boca estava a três centímetros da minha.

Ele fechou os olhos e fez uma careta se afastando.

- Menina de família.

- É. - eu assenti.

- Boa noite, a gente se vê amanha e obrigada pela carona. - eu falei saindo.

- Com certeza. - ele sorriu torto pra mim e arrancou.

Deus, porque tão perfeito? Se eu tiver sonhando, eu vou matar quem me acordar.

Voltei pra casa mole feito amoeba,rindo sozinha e até dei pulinhos antes de pegar a chave. Mas uma voz me assustou.

- Boa noite Bella. - gritou o Dr. Eric, pai da Nessie.

Mas meus medos eram ridículos já que ele estava sóbrio e foi muito educado.

Eu acenei e abri a porta de casa.

- BELLA, FILHINHA. -minha mãe gritou enquanto corria em minha direção. -Que saudade que eu senti.

- Ah mãe, você não muda mesmo né? -disse rindo e abraçando-a. - Também senti saudades.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Foi normal. -dei de ombros. -A não ser pelos ensaios para o meu solo no espetáculo. -peguei uma maça e corri para o quarto.

- SOLO? EXPLICA-ME... -ouvi-a gritar antes de fechar a porta.

Eu explicaria mais tarde, antes eu precisava falar com a Nessie, que por sinal havia me riscado de sua lista de amizades.

Olhei para sua janela, ela estava no computador distraída. Peguei um papel e uma caneta e depois de chamar-la com uma batidinha, mostrei o que havia escrito:

**Eu beijei Edward Cullen!**

Fechei a cortina e deixei que ela mordesse a isca. Exatos trinta e oito segundos depois ela passa pela porta do meu quarto, fechando-a.

- Isso não é brincadeira né? -ela sentou-se na minha cama como quem se prepara para uma historia. -Senta e fala logo Bella.

Eu ri e me sentei na sua frente.

- Desde que parte eu começo a contar?

**xxx**

**N/A: **Oii deliçinhas minhas , que saudadades . Quero pedir bilhoes de desculpas pelo atraso ,já justificado,da fic .Me perdoem ,mas tive muitos problemas nesses primeiros dias do ano e além disso fui para á praia .Agora estou com o nariz descascando :/ -tenso ., Capitulo quente não ? Acho que mesmo tendo perdido ele consegui deixar como eu boa e ruim . Ruim : chega de spoilers ,pelo menos por enquanto,preciso de reviews ,se qe me entendem ? ;) (/sim,issofoiumachantagem .Boa :o proximo capitulo está praticamente pronto e se o mundo não cair , eu posto ele semana que vem ok ?

Agora ,quero pedir um ultimo favor , mesmo não merecendo . Até então não pretendia fazer isso , mas agora já aceitei a idéia e peço a juda para divulgar a fic , não é fazer propaganda , quem leu e gostou divulga *-* Amo imensamente vocês e suas respectivas paciências. Beijos seduçoes :**

**Viicky .**

**N/A:**___Ow Vicky se superando, e eu agradeço amiga se você prometer me entregar menos erros da próxima, porque sabe a falta de um mouse aqui é demais kkk. _

_Mas minhas florzinhas, como estamos em? em? Que beijo foi esse? Mexeu ate comigo? Me mete nessa buzina e me faz ser parte desse carro também *OOOOOO* , andocomproblemas._

_É crianças, por mais que eu queria botar nem que seja uma frazezinha de spoiler não posso mais, eu tenho trinta e sete filhos pra cuidar e a vicky disse que mataria eles saiudhauhduaihda, brinks, mas futuramente voltaremos com os spoilers *OOO*, euachoné. _

_E vamos mover essas bundas brancas e apertam esse botãozinho verde ai embaixo e fazer propaganda._

_Beijos ___**vitória marcarini.**


	8. Prazos

** .**

- _Desde que parte eu começo a contar?_

Nessie me olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- A partir do momento em que você saiu com a sua nova melhor amiga – ela vestiu novamente a carranca.

- Ok , se é assim vou lá contar pra minha melhor amiga como foi pegar o irmão dela – falei me divertindo e caminhei em direção a porta.

- Para de me enrolar e conta logo. – Nessie puxou-me para a cama e nós sentamos.

Narrei detalhadamente cada suspiro e no final ela pareceu satisfeita.

- Nossa Bells, você virou minha ídola. Com esse jeitinho de santa você só deixa ele mais afim – meu deus, como ela viajava.

- Nessie eu não fiz de propósito, eu realmente fico sem saber como agir – confessei.

- Tanto faz, mas agora vocês vão se pegar sempre amiga, talvez até namorar e nós vamos poder sair de casais, eu e o Jake e você ...

- Reneesme, pelo amor da fada verde nem cogite essa idéia. Em primeiro lugar, o Jacob não pode saber disso... Por enquanto, um dia _eu_contarei – dei ênfase a palavra - e não me venha com essa história de namoro, você sabe que eu tenho alergia a compromissos.

- Mas nós duas sabemos que com o Edward é diferente Isabella – ela me fitava e seus olhos pareciam enxergar minha alma.

- Nessie, pensa bem, o Edward não é o cara pra mim, eu sou o 8 e ele é o 80, nós vivemos em mundos diferentes. E embora você e Jake conseguirem ser um casal perfeito, namoros sempre desgastam as pessoas e as afastam, eu não quero ser um peso pra ninguém e nem quero um pra mim. Sem falar que, com tantas meninas lindas e esculturais, porque escolher alguém tão comum como eu? E pelo o que percebi ele também não quer namorar ninguém agora.

- Uau, tudo bem. Mas pode esquecendo essa historia de "_não estou no nível dele_", isso é sinal de baixa auto-estima, e só shopping e compras resolverão - ela sorriu mas logo se entristeceu - e o casal perfeito não é mais tão perfeito assim .

- Ah, eu não acredito. O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- Pior que isso amiga, antes nós tivéssemos brigado. O problema é exatamente esse, a nossa relação sempre foi sincera mas agora eu sinto como se ele quisesse me falar algo e não conseguisse.

- É, ele estava meio estranho hoje, mas acho que não é nada. –disse, lembrando-me de nossa conversa mais cedo .

- Não Bells, não estou falando dos problemas dele com o pai, que eu sei que existem. É outra coisa.

- Sem problemas, eu falarei com ele mas sem entregar você - consolei-a.

- Você não merece uma amiga como eu Bella – ela quase riu - Obrigada.

- É eu não mereço essa desconfiança e esse ciúme. Você é insubstituível Nessie. – dei um abraço bem forte nela e sequei uma lágrima solitária que escorria em seu rosto.

- E a Alice?

- Ela também é uma grande amiga e eu sei que será muito especial – admiti - Mas você é você Nessie, você me conhece antes de eu mesma me conhecer.

- Acho que até hoje você não se conhece - ela riu .

- Obrigada - fingi aborrecimento – Mas é verdade, agora chega de conversa, a senhora precisa estudar e eu também, e amanha será um longo e cansativo dia de badminton – fizemos uma careta juntas.

- E um longo e cansativos dia de BEIJOS. – ela falou alto demais.

- Chega sua gralha, boa noite, tenha sonhos mágicos e eu amo você.

Eu levei-a até a porta do meu quarto e empurrei-a.

- Kisses and ,SMACK – ela falava e mandava beijinhos - Oh Edward ...

- Vai se ferrar Reneesme – fechei a porta rindo.

Esperei algum pensamento vim, mas nenhum chegou. Acho que não estava acostumada a não pensar em alguma coisa, ter um dia absolutamente perfeito. Talvez não tão perfeito ... Como eu conseguiria fazer um solo? Na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, com toda aquela pressão. Estremeci. Eu precisava me acalmar e pensar positivo. Alice sabia o que estava sabendo não sabia? Nesse momento percebi que não sabia o porquê de Alice ter escolhido a mim. Isso me assustou ainda mais. Eu não tinha a certeza que ela tinha, e como ela podia ter? E será que ela percebeu alguma coisa no carro? Edward me beijaria amanhã de novo? Eu procurei acreditar nisso.

Mas e por quanto tempo isso duraria?Qual o tempo máximo que eu deixaria que durasse? Nessie tinha razão, com Edward era completamente diferente. Ele não se encaixava no meu manual de instruções para meninos. Não queria acreditar na verdade: eu jamais estipularia um prazo, como teria feito com qualquer outro. Jamais me enjoaria ou me cansaria. Mesmo nunca tendo crido em astrologia e essas coisas, somente o destino ou algo de outro mundo podia explicar a atração que eu sentia por ele. Se for assim, espero que os astros também tenham uma solução para esta situação dos _prazos._

Ouvi algumas batidinhas na porta e voltei ao mundo real do meu quarto, onde eu me encontrava sentada atrás da porta.

- Bella, posso entrar? – era minha mãe.

- Ãh , claro mãe - levantei-me e abri a porta.

_- _Você decidiu se vai me contar sobre esta história de solo? - ela se sentou em minha cama e lá fui eu contar sobre outro fato do meu dia.

**xxx**

Eu estava na sala vermelha e sofisticada da Nessie, usando meu shortinho balone preto e minha blusa branca com coletinho também preto, e meu all star todo escrito, o guerreiro de sempre. Nós ainda tínhamos tempo de sobra antes da aula começar. Que ela pretendia gastar já que demorava pra ficar pronta e eu resolvi esperar aqui para apressá-la.

Como o Jake estava consertando a minha picape e tentando diminuir o ronco cada vez mais alto do meu motor, eu e Nessie iríamos de carona com o pai dela. Graças a deus ele estava muito bem humorado e me cumprimentou divertido enquanto ia para a cozinha.

O que me chamou atenção foi a face entristecida da Steph, a mãe da Nessie, que desceu as escadas logo depois dele.

- Steph, tudo bem? –não pude deixar de perguntar.

Ela ficou aflita e eu conseguia ver a luta para decidir se deveria me contar ou nã se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

- Bella, não comente nada com a Nessie sobre isso. Sei que não deveria te encher com meus problemas, porém, acho que precisou desabafar - admitiu por fim.

- Eu sou toda ouvidos.

- Ah, depois daquele infeliz episódio que você presenciou quando o Eric chegou num estado lastimável em casa, eu tinha tomado a decisão de me separar e não pretendia voltar atrás. No entanto, ontem ele chegou perfeitamente bem e foi muito carinhoso comigo e com as meninas. Toda a minha determinação se esvaiu e não sei mais o que fazer.

- Steph, eu sei que não sou ninguém pra te dar conselhos, não sei nada da vida. Mas prometo que arranjarei uma solução que deixe vocês todos felizes. Só gostaria de saber uma coisa, você ainda ama o Dr. Eric?

- Amo. – ela respondeu rapidamente - Mas a minha felicidade e das minhas filhas vem em primeiro lugar.

- Entendo. Era só isso que eu precisava saber. Titia Steph, garanto que meu serviço será bem feito – brinquei.

- Obrigada Bella. – ela me abraçou.

E nesse momento Nessie desceu correndo as escadas, e eu levei um susto. Ela estava usando calças largas e um camisetão escrito Hip Hop .

- Tá, agora é a hora que o sonho termina - brinquei.

- Fala ae mermão, vamos nessa? - ela imitava um rapper ou tentava- Tá ligada nessas calças novas que eu ganhei ?

- Quem é que fez essa brincadeira de mal gosto com você? - eu perguntei.

- O Eric - respondeu a Steph rindo - Ela pediu uma vez e ele só lhe deu agora.

- Mas eu não vou ferir os sentimentos dele - Nessie falou baixinho - E eu tenho uma legging na bolsa - ela piscou.

Depois desse susto o dia passou tranquilamente. Jacob e Nessie estavam estranhos um com o outro e eu entrevi combinando com o Jake de buscar minha picape depois do ensaio de balé com a Alice. Edward Cullen me deu um oi e um bilhetinho escrito "_Bom Dia Gatinha_", eu fiquei vermelha a aula inteira. Quando a aula acabou eu e o casal quase perfeito almoçamos e seguimos para o ginásio. Meu deus grego chegou logo em seguida. O problema é que chegaram mais duas garotas novas e cada uma entrou em uma equipe, ambas se atiraram para os menino. Felizmente elas eram muito estranhas e magrelas. Troquei olhares rápidos com Edward, mas nada que nos entregasse. O jogo acabou e eu já estava fora do ginásio esperando o casal quando o meu menino de Saturno me seqüestra e me leva pra um lugar que eu jamais tinha visto antes na escola. Após muitos beijos, nós estávamos recuperando o ar quando uma mulher atravessou a rua com umas cinco crianças todas gritando ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando a gente casar você vai ter mais filhos que ela - ele falou de repente - Quero muitas criancinhas.

- Virei mamãe coelha?

- Ah sem essa, você será uma ótima mãe.

- Já ta me escravizando pela eternidade? - fingi espanto.

- Na verdade, pensei em pedir sua mão amanha mesmo - e ele fingiu que falava sério - Será que sua mãe vai gostar de mim?

- Ah não. Quer dizer, ela iria gostar, mas sem essa brincadeira de casamento, não quero ficar órfã - agora eu não fingia mais.

- Você que pensa que é brincadeira - ele deu de ombros e me beijou.

Ele me puxava pra si cada vez mais e eu agarrava seus cabelos. Nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente e nossas línguas nunca se cansavam. Senti sua mão em minhas costas invadindo a minha blusa. Estremeci. Meu corpo todo clamava pelo dele, eu o queria mais perto, mais junto de mim. Ele me deitou lentamente no chão e segurava minhas coxas, apertando-as. Quando precisou de ar não deixou sua boca se afastar passando a beijar meu queixo depois meu pescoço. Eu queimava por dentro e seu toque me arrepiava, sabia que se não me controlasse seria bem capaz de me entregar a ele ali mesmo, mas aquilo não era certo. Aquele lugar era publico, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu conheci ele essa semana, não poderia ter a minha primeira vez desse jeito.

- Edward - minha voz falhava enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço - Sua irmã vai me matar se eu me atrasar.

Ele parou, fechou os olhos e fez cara de derrota.

- Eu teria resposta pra qualquer outro motivo de tira - lá daqui, menos esse.

- Sim, porque não é você que iria perder a cabeça. Só se ela descobrisse é claro - me sentei arrumando meus cabelos - Parece que eu sai de uma guerra né?

- Você tá linda Bella, mas não fica com essa cara de culpada que isso vai te entregar.

- Ok, certo - fingi um sorriso e ele me seu um selinho, eu corei a toa.

- Parece uma bonequinha - ele passou as mãos em minhas bochechas.

- É? - eu ri - Até amanha.

- Até amanha _minha_ bonequinha.

**xxx**

Passei o ensaio inteiro com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e Alice teve que chamar minha atenção diversas vezes. Apesar disso, eu melhorei muito na coreografia e comecei a ficar otimista.

- Alice, eu estava pensando ... - tentei não parecer muito curiosa - quando eu vou ver meu figurino ?

- Ah, o figurino - ela me olhou pelo canto do olho - precisamos tirar suas medidas em falar nisso. Talvez amanha, tudo bem?

- Claro, claro. Mas quando eu vou ver? -desisti de fingir, eu estava muito curiosa.

- Não se preocupe, te prometo que antes de entrar no palco - ela sorriu e ligou novamente a melodia, deixei meus pés me levarem.

Quando acabei o ensaio, atrasada pra variar, o Jake já estava me esperando no seu Volkswagen **_Rabbit_** 86. Sim, o carro tinha nome e sobrenome, onde esse mundo vai parar?

- Oi senhor músculos - abracei-o e ele me esmagou - as vezes respirar é bom .

- Só as vezes - nós rimos - Vamos baixinha?

- Meu bebê tá me esperando - entrei no carro rapidamente.

O caminho estava tranqüilo e nós cantávamos uns rocks antigos que sabíamos de trás pra frente. Mas eu tinha uma missão e precisava ajudar meu casal. Desliguei o som e ele ainda cantou mais um verso antes de perceber.

- Perdeu a voz?

- Não, mas é que eu estou com umas dúvidas que não me deixam em paz - falei preocupada.

- Sou todo ouvidos... E músculos - ele riu.

- Ok, não me ache ridícula tá? Eu posso estar errada ou não - tentei começar devagar.

- Jamais vou te achar ridícula Bells, sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa.

Mesmo não sendo o assunto, lembrei que ainda tinha que contar ao Jake sobre Edward e me senti extremamente culpada por não ter feito isso ainda.

- Tudo bem, estou esperando sinceridade - dei uma pausa - Tem alguma coisa errada entre você e a Nessie ?

Sua expressão mudou e ele fitou a estrada.

- Isso me parece um sim. Jacob, você está me assustando.

- Ela reclamou pra você né? - ele murmurou ainda sem me olhar.

- Reclamar não é a palavra - não vi como negar, ele sabia que ela havia percebido.

- Bells, não é nada do que você está pensando.

- Quem disse que eu estou pensando alguma coisa – sorri – Jake, agora é minha vez de falar, pra que mais eu sirvo se não é pra te ajudar? Que tipo de melhor amiga não merece ouvir os problemas? Nada é ruim o bastante que me impeça de saber, então pode começar a falar.

- Ruim não, mas ridículo talvez - ele começava a suar - Você é a melhor amiga que existe, sabe disso. Mas é que não é uma coisa que eu me sinta a vontade pra falar.

- Tudo bem Jacob, só estava querendo ajudar - joguei a isca e esperei ele morder.

O silêncio durou pouco.

- Ok Bells, não ria - ele deu uma breve olhada - Eu não consigo mais agüentar, é isso.

-

-

-

-

-

**N/A:**Oi amores. Como vão as férias ? É só aqui que o calor tá matando ? .A praia me impede de escrever e lá fiquei sem internet,por isso não postei.O capitulo ficou pequeno mas vou agilizar a história no próximo.A lemon está chegando e eu estou ansiosa para muito a opinião de vocês depois ,andei pensando nessa parte por bastante ão , obrigada pela espera e desculpa a demora , pelo meu momento depressivo e vou voltar a escrever com todo o carinho pra vocês, não me importo com quantas pessoas vão ler ,desde que não me abandonem ,culpem a rafinha por essa minha volta pra realidade ,obrigada .

Beijos beijos , amo vocês .

**viicky .**

**N/B :****TUDO CULPA DA RAFINHA \O, desculpe Rafa foi só pra apoiar minha mãe super poderosa rafa kk. **

**Beleza, chega de lero, só eu fiquei chupando dedo? Cara, nem a Vicky quis me conta o que era, também eu não perguntei HÁ, sou uma ótima beta. Mas eu voto que ai tem uma ****_tensão sexual_**** em, só pode Mané! Vicky promete que se eu acerta me dá um chocolate? *-------------* VAI DIZ QUE SIM VAI? *-*.**

**Meninas encham o saco dessa escritora linda gostosa, e que tem o mesmo nome que eu pra ela voltar com os Spoilers, porque eu num to me agüentando, minha unhas já não existem mais, viu viicky? Preciso de remédio pra elas crescerem kkk.**

**Bom minhas delicias é isso *-* Até o próximo, amo vocêsdlçs;**

**. vitoria marcarini.**

**Rafinhaa : **Oii , obrigada por estar sempre lendo a fic ,por mais estranha que ela pareça. Vou tentar explicar sem contar muito da história ,já que daqui a pouco tudo vai fazer que isso é a minha história , em partes , por isso é tão ,a Bella nunca se apaixonou por ninguém ,nunca foi alvo de falatórios na escola ,tem pavor disso , e tem medo de mostrar o que sente , ou seja , ela acha que o melhor nesse momento é ninguém saber do caso dela ,por que se não todos vão pensar como o Jake pensou , que ela estava apaixonada e vai acabar com o coração partido.Já o lado do Edward , eu realmente não posso explicar , tá na cara que ele não é o santo que diz ser , mas ele gosta da Bella , nem que seja como amiga , ele realmente acha que ela é diferente das vai se esclarecer , prometo .Beijos :**

**Gabytenorio : **Que bom que você gostou , essa é a intençã lendo , as coisas vão ficar bem melhores ok ? Bjsbjs :*

**Mande review que eu respondo (h –q**

** Viicky .**


	9. Beisebol

**Capitulo Nove - Beisebol**

_- Ok Bells, não ria - ele deu uma breve olhada - Eu não consigo mais agüentar, é isso._

- Agüentar o que? A Nessie? O namoro? - eu estava realmente muito preocupada - Meu Deus, o quê?

- Ah, só você pra me fazer sorrir - ele sorriu fracamente - Não é nada disso. É só que eu não consigo mais ficar perto dela sem querer ficar mais perto sabe?

Nós nos fitamos um mais sem graça que o outro e por fim eu não resisti e ri.

- Isso muda um pouco as ê quer transar com a Nessie e não sabe se ela quer, é isso ?

- É. Por mais que eu já tenha feito isso antes, ela não é como as outras. Ela é a menina da minha vida e eu não quero que ela tenha a primeira vez dela á força, só pra agradar o namorado que não consegue controlar os hormônios. Eu vou esperar o tempo dela.

- Jacob, como você é ingênuo. Aquela lá só tem cara de santinha, com certeza ela também tem vontade e só não demonstra porque você nunca falou nada sobre isso. E tenho certeza que você é perfeito pra ela e é o único pra quem ela se entregaria.

- Se você está dizendo...- ele deu de ombros - mas como eu vou dizer isso pra ela ?

- Você pode dizer ou não, pode só chegar e pronto. Ou eu posso dar um jeitinho - pisquei.

- Ah... Sim, você pode. Mas não dá muitos detalhes e...

- Jake, deixa comigo ok? - ele assentiu - Agora vamos logo pegar o meu bebê.

xxx

Cheguei em casa cansada e fui direto para o banho. Depois coloquei meu pijama de sapinhos e pulei na minha cama que agora parecia o lugar perfeito pra mim. Mandei uma mensagem pra Nessie dizendo _boa noite até amanha e eu te amo_. Estava quase inconsciente quando meu celular alertou uma mensagem, com certeza Nessie me respondendo.

_From: Numero Desconhecido._

"_Sonhe comigo, que eu estarei sonhando com você. E amanhã, você vai torcer por mim no jogo, então descanse. Boa noite gatinha. E.C."_

Meu sono desapareceu naquele instante. Como Edward tinha o meu número? Alice dera a ele? E o jogo de beisebol, eu havia esquecido completamente.

Tentei não pensar em nada, sem sucesso. Deixei meus olhos caírem na inconsciência e meu pensamente mergulhar na imensidão verde dos seus olhos.

xxx.

- Bella, o que foi que ele disse?

Nessie me questionava insanamente sobre minha conversa com Jake, e eu apenas ria. Logo logo estaríamos fora da sala de aula e eu a contaria. Mas parece que ela não estava disposta a esperar.

- Eu _p-r-e-c-i-s-o_ saber - ela falou cada letra separadamente.

- Nessie, em três minutos ok?

- Argh.

Então o sinal tocou colocando fim a explicação do Sr. Banner, que hoje se empolgara com a redução de alunos, já que a maioria dos meninos estavam no treino para o jogo de hoje a noite, inclusive Jacob e Edward.

- Agora me fala.

- Ta. Ele me falou que você é tudo pra ele e que é a menina da vida dele e eu vi que o problema é só o imenso receio que ele tem de fazer qualquer coisa que magoe você.

- Ãh? Esse menino pirou?

- Nessie, controle os hormônios ok? - eu hesitei - Ele quer "avançar na relação" - fiz aspas com os dedos.

- Oww, Deus - ela se abanou - E porque ele não me disse isso? - nós riamos.

- Por medo de você não querer. Ou por não saber como dizer isso, sei lá.

- É claro que eu quero, se não for com ele, vai ser com quem? Eu não posso estar quarentona, sem vida e virgem, porque meu namorado está guardando a minha pureza.

- Nessie, se você estiver sem vida, não vai mais ter namorado.

- Piadinha sem graça. É sério Bells. Eu posso não saber nada do assunto mas...- ela fez uma pausa - Droga, eu não sei nada do assunto. Meu Deus, você precisa me ensinar - ela agarrou meu braço em pleno corredor.

- Eu? Ah, ok . Vou te falar tudo que aprendi com meus programas - revirei os olhos - Eu sou tão virgem e lacrada quanto você, procure outra pessoa.

- Verdade. Mas nós podemos ver uns filmes, procurar algo na internet. Eu já vi um site que falava sobre isso.

- Bem que eu disse que você era pervertida.

- Não é perversão, só não quero ser uma pateta bem na hora. E nós precisamos fazer isso já, sabe-se lá quando ele vai me pegar de jeito - Nessie piscou.

- Ah querida fada verde, o que eu fiz pra merecer? – bufei - Ta, eu cancelo o ensaio de hoje e nós tiramos o dia pra pornografia ok?

- Claro, ligue já pra Alice.

Depois de muitas desculpas minhas e uma ameaça de Alice consegui ter a tarde livre, mas ela nós daria uma carona para o jogo hoje a noite. Alugamos filmes em uma locadora bem ruim já que nas outras não podíamos. Eu e Nessie rimos tanto que mal prestamos atenção aos detalhes. De qualquer forma, aquilo nos deu a noção que precisávamos e eu prometi não fazer isso novamente tão cedo.

Arrumamos-nos pro jogo de beisebol. Eu coloquei minha skinny verde limão, uma blusa branca compridinha que deixava meu ombro a mostra e meu all star de sempre. Nessie vestiu um shortinho roxo e um casaquinho cinza. Alice chegou logo e nós fomos para o campo. Ela logo se separou da gente indo procurar Jasper.

Eu nunca imaginei que iria amar ver um jogo de beisebol do time da escola, até Edward Cullen chegar. É tanta gente, ninguém sabe pra que lado vai e é cheio de garotos idiotas bêbados. Mas tudo bem vale à pena. Já que eu sentei bem na frente e pude ficar há alguns metros da saída do vestiário, onde os jogadores estavam. Logo o jogo começou e aquele monumento de ser humano atravessou o campo até seu lugar e eu quase derreti com o seu sorrisinho torto que esperançosamente espero que tenha sido pra mim.

Depois disso foram gritos, unhas laranja roídas e um tchauzinho que eu não esperava no intervalo. No fim os meninos venceram e Nessie me puxou para a entrada do campo por onde Jake nos encontrou algum tempo depois de banho tomado e sem camisa o que fez Nessie hiperventilar. Ele vinha conversando com Embry, mas mesmo assim eu não pude conter.

- É triste se gostoso hein Jake? - dei um soco no braço dele, de leve pra não quebrar a minha mão - Parabéns pelo jogo - ele me abraçou quase me dividindo em pedaços.

- Obrigada Bells. Pelo gostoso também - ele piscou.

- Idiota - eu abri caminho pra Nessie.

- Parabéns, Sr. Tanquinho - ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele.

- Obrigada, Sra. Otanquinhoéseu - ele puxou ela pra um beijo que eu não estava disposta a ver.

Então assim como eu, Embry também se sentiu desconfortável com tanto amor e nós saímos dali meio à francesa.

- Oi Bella - ele parecia tímido.

- Oi Embry - eu igualmente encabulada por não saber o que falar - Parabéns pelo jogo.

- Obrigada, esse até que foi fácil.

- Só podia ser depois de tanto treino - estava me sentindo na quarta série.

- Pois é, a gente não tinha tempo nem de aproveitar - ele bufou e eu pensei um "nem todos vocês" e sorri - Mas agora dá pra relaxar e ir na festa das líderes de torcida no final de semana que vem. Você vai ?

- Ninguém me falou sobre essa festa, acho que não fui convidada - dei de ombros.

- Sério? Achei que você fosse. Vai ser a fantasia e tudo mais, pensei que seria divertido se fossemos juntos.

- É, mas ...

- Oi Bella - senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo ao ouvir a sua voz.

- Oi Edward - sorri.

- Posso participar da conversa? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É claro Edward, mas eu já estava de saída - ele sorriu ironicamente - Tchau Bella.

- Tchau Embry e parabéns de novo.

- Obrigada - disse ele e logo sumiu de vista.

- A gente não pode dar chance que os lobos já atacam - (**N/A:** _não me contive e tive que colocar essa frase.-q_)

- Até parece Edward, Embry só me tirou da bolha do amor Nessie e Jacob.

- Aham, ou você finge que não vê que ele está louco por você e vem com essa historinha pra cima de mim.

- Algum problema se ele estiver? Nós dois somos livres e desimpedidos - eu questionei-o.

- Isso quer dizer que ele tem chance Bella? - ele disse incrédulo e eu ria internamente.

- Por que não? Não que ele seja meu tipo, mas talvez.

- "Ele não faz meu tipo" - ele repetiu murmurando - E eu não mereço parabéns?

- Você nem me deixou falar - eu revirei os olhos - Parabéns.

- Só esse parabenzinho não vai ser o bastante. Vamos - ele me pegou no colo.

- Heey, tem pessoas aqui. Você já pensou em me convidar pra ir?

- Não, porque você teria a oportunidade de recusar.

-Eu não recusar - ele me fitou e sorriu.

Eu naquela situação ridícula fui levada ao antigo vestiário do time, que estava vazio. Ele finalmente me soltou e eu me arrumei.

- Nem quero saber como você conheço todos esses lugares.

- Não quer?

Ele me puxou pra si e me colocou contra o armário. Nossas bocas e línguas já conheciam o caminho. Sua mão foi pro meu cabelo e a minha da mesma forma agarrou o seu cabelo. Eu queria acabar com toda e qualquer distancia entre nós e ele parecia querer o mesmo quando me levou pra mais junto dele. Ele agora me segurava pela cintura com as duas mãos como se eu fosse fugir. Nosso beijo não parou um só minuto, eu nem sentia falta do ar, só queria que aquilo durasse eternamente. Mas de repente houve um barulho de coisas sendo derrubadas e nós nos separamos imediatamente, eu o fitei preocupada e ele estava com uma expressão parecida.

Nós fomos procurar a razão do barulho, e descobrimos que ele vinha de dentro do armário de bastões, pra minha surpresa. Edward abriu a porta devagar e eu jamais imaginei que veria uma cena como esta na vida, até ver os filmes esta tarde.

-Emmett, Rosalie - gritou Edward.

Emmet e Rosalie estavam pouco vestidos, pra falar de forma sutil que ele estava sem camisa e ela ainda de uniforme de torcida, com a blusa rasgada e a saia meio aberta. Eles estavam se agarrando literalmente, e eu não sabia onde tava a mão de quem.

- Woow, Edward? - Emmet riu, sem vergonha nenhuma. Diferente de Rosalie que começou a se recompor e saiu do armário rapidamente.

- Cara, pensei que já tinha passado a fase do armário - Edward riu.

- Seu irmão adora aventuras - Rosalie falou alcançando a camisa de Emmett a ele.

- Rose, parece que você vai precisar de um novo uniforme.

- Emm, você só me causa prejuízo - ela revirou os olhos.

- Não é o que ela diz nas nossas noites de prazer - ele piscou pra mim finalmente percebendo minha presença -Oi Bella, que bom conhecer você.

- Oi Emmett - respondi horrivelmente envergonhada.

- Oi Bella - Rose me cumprimentou com beijinhos e sorriu - Nem tinha te visto aí, é realmente bom conhecer você, depois do quanto Alice falou.

- Oi Rosalie, espero que ela tenha falado bem - sorri.

- Até demais - disse Edward.

- Ah, agora que eu liguei os pontos. Você trouxe a Bella pra cá Edward - gargalhou Emmett.

-Éer, isso não tira a sua culpa.

- Mas aumenta a sua - acusou Rosalie - Preferindo meninas direitas agora Edward?

- Chega de discussão, vamos sair todos daqui antes que mais alguém decida vir pra cá - ele me olhou e riu.

Se existisse um tomate com pernas e braços ele seria igual a mim de tão vermelha que eu estava. A última coisa que eu queria era que alguém descobrisse justamente porque todos teriam a mesma impressão que Rosalie: que eu estava terrivelmente apaixonada pelo galinha que ia me chutar daqui a dois dias. Ninguém pensaria que eu estava aproveitando da mesma forma que ele e sem envolver sentimento. Nem eu acreditava mais nisso. Eu sabia que queria Edward pra sempre em minha vida, nem que fosse como melhor amigo, padrinho de casamento ou qualquer coisa parecida, não ia conseguir me separar dele.

Todos já haviam esquecido o clima estranho de antes e estavam rindo, mas eu permanecia calada e pensativa.

- Vocês querem carona? - Edward perguntou à Rose e Emmett, como se já estivesse claro que eu ia com ele.

- Claro, eu não ia deixar uma garotinha inocente sozinha com você, eu sou seu super homem Bella, não se preocupe - ele piscou e me abraçou pelos ombros, todos rimos e eu aos poucos fui me descontraindo.

- Você nem viu nada Emmett, eu é que preciso de proteção - ele riu maliciosamente.

- Viu? Ele quer o super homem Emmett - eu falei olhando para ele, como provocação.

- Oh maninho, vem cá pro super homem.

- Haha, muito engraçado. Obrigada Bella.

- Sempre que precisar - sorri.

Nós entramos no volvo prateado. Tratei de sentar atrás, e Rosalie me acompanhou.

- Bella, eu jamais imaginei - ela falava comigo, ignorando os gritos e palhaçadas no banco da frente.

- Eu também não - eu franzi a testa.

- Não se preocupe, nós não vamos contar a ninguém. Eu sei que esse tipo de fofoca dura mais tempo que o próprio rolo.

- Realmente. Obrigada Rosalie.

- Me chame de Rose. Somos amigas de infância agora. Eu sei dos seus segredos e você sabe da minha vida sexual - nós rimos ,mas nem isso fez com que Edward e Emmett prestassem atenção em nós - Bella, você vai a festa na casa azul sábado que vem ?

- É só pra convidados.

- Estou convidando. Você vai ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

**N/A:**Desculpem , já vou começar assim porqe realmente porqe minha vida girou completamente , eu fui pra praia ,briguei com o mundo ,e as aulas começ acabou tudo certo e eu consegui fazer um capitulo pra vocês ,muito ruim perto do que vocês merecem , mas to sempre tentando melhorar.E sobre o capitulo ? Gostaram ? Alguém tem alguma dúvida sobre a Bella ir a festa ou não ?Pois é , nem eu –q ., Acho qe foi o refri batizado que me deu inspiração ,me mandem outros por sedex ok ? –kk .,Meus amores vou indo , mas eu tenho um presente pra vocês. Vou deixar meu TWITTER,MSN ,ORKUT E FORMSPRING pra vocês poderem brigar comigo bastante sobre a demora da fic ok ? Amo vocês , mais do que dá pra imaginar.E esta fic esta aqe hoje graças a **Rafinhaa ,**eu adoro as suas reclamações ,sugestões e elogios,de verdade.E sim , é você a famosa rafinha , obg por estar sempre aqe ta amr ? BGS BGS ,amo vocês de verdade(L)

**Viicky.**

**N/B: **, PEGA MAIS EDWARD PEGA MAIS! AIUSHDIUAHDIUAHDA, como vocês estão coisas gostosas? Capitulo bem demorado esse não? E por favor mandem a autora de vocês fazer uma aula de caligrafia, porque eu não agüento mais ela comendo espaços e botando a mais! Pois bem a minha nota hoje será curta porque tenho um trabalho de Web Site para fazer e ler uns textos pro colégio, sinta-se amadas, e logo logo teremos uma LEMON eu acho né, asiudhuiahdiahdiuahda, mas quero muitas reviews, e se vierem com refrigeirante batizado melhor ainda, né vicky? Siaduhaiuhduiahdiada, beijos se cuidem coisas gostosas *-*

Att. Vitória Marcarini

**TWITTER e ORKUT :**viickypattz

**FORMSPRING:**/viickypattz

**MSN**** : **viickyapple hotmail**PONTO**com


End file.
